


Mommy Dearest

by solarbaby614



Series: Mommy Dearest [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey’s mother comes for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this basically came from when Theo had said, ‘Casey already has one mommy. He doesn’t need two.’ That combined with the thought, ‘Boy, he really bounced back fast from that poison he was injected with. Hmm…’. Plus, I thought that Casey could fight extremely well for someone who had been at the Pai Zhuq Academy for only one week.
> 
> This fic was orginally posted in parts between 7-28-2008 and 12-16-2008.

_“A mother’s love for her child is like nothing else in the world. It knows no law, no pity, it dares all things and crushes down remorselessly all that stands in its path.”_

_-Agatha Christie_

 

Casey knew something was wrong the moment he entered the loft. The air around him crackled with a dark power giving him pause. From behind him there came a rustling sound and recognized who it was immediately.

“Hello Mother.”

He turned and watched as she lifted herself off of RJ’s chair. His mentor would have thrown a fit he ever found out that someone had been in his chair, especially if he found out who it was. She was silent as she reached his side. It occurred to him then that his mother hadn’t even been trying to hide herself. 

“You know I could have easily been one of the others.”

She smirked. “I guess they would have been in for quite a surprise, wouldn’t they?” 

Casey sighed and then shook his head, chuckling. “Mom, what am I going to do with you?”

Scorpina placed her hands on her hips, the assassin giving her son a stern look. “You can start by explaining what exactly it is that you think you’re doing here.”

“I would think that it’s obvious.” He replied. Thank god he had declined that invitation to go out and eat with the others, something about team bonding Lily had said. Arriving back here to with the others to find his mother stretched out on RJ’s chair would have brought some questions that he wasn’t sure he would have been able to answer.

“Becoming a power ranger! Have you completely taken leave your senses?!” Scorpina looked furious. “When your sister told me, I couldn’t even believe it. To think that my only son was going against everything that I had ever taught him was inconceivable.” 

Casey looked as though he wanted to say something, but the look on his mother’s face warned him that it would be for the best to wait her rant out. 

“First Astronema became Karone, then your Empress Rita went off and became Mystic Mother, now you… Who else is going to go and become good?!” She spat out the word as if it was something vial. “And you not only became good, but a ranger as well!” 

“I can’t believe that Sorani told you.”

“What?”

“Sorani?” Casey repeated. “That was who had told you, right? I knew I shouldn’t have said anything to her. She couldn’t keep a secret if her life depended on it”

Scorpina shook her head, shooting him an incredulous look. “No, it wasn’t your little sister. It was Dallina.” A dark look crossed her face as Casey schooled his face from shock to indifference. “Are you telling me that Sorani knew of this madness as well?”

“…no.” He was well aware of how insincere that sounded. But he was still trying to process what she had told him. Dallina told her? His big sister was usually the only person that he could trust to keep a secret. She must have been really worried if she had gone to his mother. To face Scorpina with this information was almost suicidal. 

“I’ll have a talk with her when we return home.” Scorpina bit out through clinched teeth. “I blame it on your father! It was his human blood in you that put this concept into your head!” The air got heavier as her anger grew and her hands flew through the hair as she tried to make her point. “I didn’t say anything when you decided to go to that human training academy, did I? No. I was content with the fact that you were finally taking an interest in expanding your fighting abilities, even if it was from that Mao human.” 

“Dad was human.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Casey flinched as he realized just what he had said. His mother’s hate for humans, his father especially, was legendary.

“And you saw how well that worked out for him.” She sneered, hatred for her once mate staining her face. “Your father was human and it was the reason he fell was weakness. Because he was weak.” He barely stopped himself from flinching once again at the murderous look on her face. Luckily, Casey managed to keep his face schooled to indifference. If she even began to believe that he was becoming that… that… weak, things would become even worse. “You are not human. You are better.”

A hand with a set of very wicked looking fingernails waved too close to his face for comfort. He was very aware of just how much poison was hidden in those nails and, while it wouldn’t kill him, one accidental nick would hurt like hell. It was probably his immunity to the venom that killed off whatever amount Stingerella had injected him with fairly quickly, now that he thought about it. 

When she saw Casey take a cautious step back, Scorpina realized that her normally unflappable self had been sent into a towering rage. Her children were the only things that could ever get under her skin like this. Erratic breathing slowed down and the air lightened considerable. 

Moments passed as Casey let out a breath he didn’t realize that he was holding. He gave her time to calm down before he spoke again. “You don’t get it mom. I’m happy here.”

She stared, disbelieving. 

“I am, really. I have friends and a life and, while you may not understand this, I do like being good.” He continued. 

Scorpina looked at her son, really looked at him for the first time since she arrived. Despite the misgivings she had, he did seem content where he was. That was more than she could say about back home. There he had seemed restless, always getting into trouble. She gave a defeated sigh and reached up to brush a hand through his hair. “This is just a phase, Casey. You’ll grow out of it eventually.” 

"Mom…” His words were stopped as she placed her hand over his mouth. 

“I won’t force you home, though it was my original intention in coming here.” She said, surprising her son. “Just as long as you come back when you’ve worked…” Her words trailed off as she picked the next ones carefully, “whatever this is out of your system.” A small smile crossed her face, before it turned deadly serious. “Do you really think that they’ll accept you when they find out?”

“They’re not going to find out.” He snapped back.

Ah, young naivety. “You know they will. What will happen when your nature gets the best of you? Or maybe it’ll be something as simple as you finding yourself under ultraviolet light at some point in time? How will you explain away the fact that your skin glows to them?”

“This is new day, mom.” Casey’s voice was almost pleading. “We were in that stone for god knows how many thousands of years. This world is not like it used to be. The old ways are gone now.”

Her eyes were hard and cold as ice. Painful memories of the past washed over her. “Human’s don’t change, Casey. They never will.” 

“My friend’s are different.” 

“I thought your father was different as well. You were far too young to remember, but he was the one called Straga out on us. We became hunted and slaughtered. He, himself, killed my sister, your aunt.” Scorpina’s gaze softened when she looked at him. “You look like him, you know.”

“And Sorani and Dallina are your spitting image. But you can’t condemn all of human kind because of what our father did.” 

She shook her head at him. “Watch me.” This was getting them nowhere. “You are young still, yet. I just pray you won’t find out that you were wrong the hard way.” Scorpina brushed his cheek one more time before backing away.

“Mom--.”

“I’ll be watching.”

Then, in a flash, she was gone.

-

It was a shift in the air currents that alerted Camille to the presence in the room. Her head snapped up and she glared at the column. “I know you’re there.”

There was a sound of laughter before a figure stepped out from behind it. “It’s been a while.”

Camille froze as she recognized the female. “Scorpina.” The name sent a chill through her bones.

“Camille, what’s it been? Thirty-forty thousand years?”

She wasn’t fooled by the warmth she detected in Scorpina’s voice. It was fake. “I thought that you weren’t ever returning to earth? Especially after what happened to Rita. You two used to be friends as I recall.”

There was an icy silence between the two for a few moments where Scorpina just watched Camille. She held the woman’s gaze until Camille looked away, uncomfortably.

“I have some business here.” Scorpina glanced around the room. Gray and drab. This gave her a pause as she realized that it was bothering her. Spending so much time with her youngest daughter must have been affecting her more than she realized. Sorani was the most colorful, if somewhat obnoxious of the triplets. Shaking it off, she immediately zeroed in on the raised throne. “Interesting.” Her fingers traced over the intricately designed metal. “Is this yours?” Somehow she doubted it.

“No.” She eyed the hybrid, who seemed content in examining the chair for the moment. “It belongs to Dai Shi.”

“Ahh…” Scorpina smirked. “I should have known. Still following the man around like a baby Charna I see.” She watched for a reaction and slipped onto the throne.

Camille bristled. “I am Dai Shi’s most favored.”

“Of course. My apologies.” She mocked as she shifted around in the seat, frowning. “Not the most comfortable of chairs, is it?”

“May I enquire to your business here?” Camille asked her.

“I’m just visiting.”

“I was not aware Dai Shi was expecting anyone, much less you.”

“He’s not.” She waved off Camille’s curious look. “I didn’t originally come to earth to see him.”

“Then who--.”

Her question was cut off as the doors flew open and an angry man stomped into the room. “What is the meaning of this?” He growled out at Camille. “Who dares--.” Dai Shi turned to look at the woman who had dared to sit on his throne and stopped short. “Scorpina.”

“Dai Shi.” Scorpina greated the lion, taking in his new form. “What poor boy did you possess this time?”

“That is none of your business.”

Scorpina gave a disinterested look, leaning back. “You’re right.” A few more moments were taken as she tried to get comfortable. It was a foolhardy attempt, however. The chair didn’t seem to be cushioned at all. “How do you take this thing? It’s as hard as a rock?”

Dai Shi ignored her questions. “What is your business here?”

“Someone’s a little touchy. A little too long in that chest, maybe?” Scorpina smirked as he growled at her. Baiting him was far too easy.

Camille stepped up, trying to defuse the situation before it got too far. “My Lord, Scorpina came to Earth to visit.”

“Really?” That seemed to perk his interest. “Just who is it that you know on earth? Last I heard, your hate for humans killed any acquaintances you once had here.”

“Well, that and the fact that a few dozens of thousands of years tends to kill them off. Human’s have such pathetically short life spans.” Scorpina just smirked and leaned forward. “Though they do have their uses, which brings me as to why I came here. I want to offer my assistance.”

This started them both. They had worked with Scorpina only once before and the result had been bloody and glorious. A true work of art. It was Dai Shi who was the first to recover. “And what is it that you’d want in return?” He knew for a fact that she’d never do anything for someone else, unless there was something in it for herself.

She merely shrugged and stood up, her metal armor glinting in the light. “I just want something that I lost returned to me.” Scorpina approached the two, becoming aware of just how tall Dai Shi’s current host was. It was bad enough that her son made her feel short; she didn’t need it from this…this… poltergeist, as well.

“And what’ve lost that is so important?”

Scorpina turned and glanced at Camille. “My son.” 

-

_Hush now baby, baby, don’t you cry._

_Mother’s gonna make all your nightmares come true._

_Mother’s gonna put all her fears into you.”_

_-Pink Floyd_

There was blood everywhere. It was on the walls, seats, and even the floor was soaked with it. A squishy sound was made as he padded barefoot across the floor, tracking it down the stairs. He was just as bloodied as his surroundings, having it caked in his hair, on his face, soaking into his clothes with every step he would take. Almost none of it was his own. 

He looked down at the body lying in his path as he reached the bottom of the stair. The once blue shirt was now an obnoxious shade of purple in most places, stained by blood. He leaned down on his hunches and tisked at the once proud jaguar. Pulling himself to his feet, he unceremoniously kicked the body out of the way. 

Continuing his decent into the room, a noise caught his attention. 

His grip tightened on the curved set of blades in his hands. Smirking, he called out. “I know that you’re here. Why don’t you come out and play?” He closed his eyes and listen. Ah, there it was. The faint sound of breathing came from his left. His pray had been spotted. 

Not even trying to be quiet, he approached the corner. Leaned against the wall, bloody and clearly warn out, the man had his eyes clinched tightly shut. 

“Oh, how the mighty have fallen.” He was slightly disappointed that he wouldn’t get more of a fight from this prey. 

The man gave a jerk and his eye’s snapped open, panicky. Gasping breaths, he seemed to push himself farther against the wall. “Ca… Casey. Why?” 

Casey laughed and sat down on his knees. “Come on RJ, this has been a long time coming. Every clue I gave. Every time I tried to make you see. Didn’t any of this give you clue to the fact that something was clearly wrong?” He leaned forward till he was literally a breath away from him. His eyes were glinting gold and RJ flinched away. “I am what I was always meant to be. My mother’s son.” 

“Casey…” RJ’s voice was quiet. “But why? Lily… Theo… god, even Fran…” 

“Why not? They were in my way.” He gave a nonchalant shrug. 

“They were your friends. _I_ was your friend.” 

“Friends are a waste. A weakness. And I refuse to ever be weak again.” He leaned in and licked away a fresh stray line of blood that was traveling down RJ’s cheek. Casey’s breath brushed against his ear as he whispered, “Goodbye, RJ.” 

And he buried the blades into RJ’s gut. 

\- 

“NO!” Casey jarred awake as he hit the floor gasping, his blankets still tangles around his legs. Above him, his hammock swung innocently. “Oh god!” 

“Casey?” 

He looked up to see Lily’s worried face hovering above him. 

“Shhh…” Casey hugged the young woman closer as she continued to cry. “It’s going to be alright, Lil.” 

_“But Fran… Who could do such a thing?” She buried herself further into his embrace, taking the comfort he was so freely giving._

_“Don’t worry, the pain’s going to stop soon.” Then with one quick slash, his blade crossed her throat. Casey stood up, dumping the body to the floor and giving a stretch. He leaned down, quickly wiping the blade off on her yellow shirt and moved to go wash his hands._

“Casey, what’s wrong?” Lily reached down to place a hand on his shoulder, only to have him flinch away. “Casey?” 

He could barely breathe. The feeling was still there. The blood was all over him. On his hands, his face, he could even feel weighing down his clothes. He looked up to see her reaching toward him once again. Casey shot out of her reach and flew into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. 

“Casey!” Her voice was muffled through the door. “RJ! Theo!” 

“What?!” 

There was a conversation of voices outside the door, but he didn’t care. Casey slid down to the floor and buried his face in his hands. His mother’s voice echoed inside of his head. 

_“What will happen when your nature gets the best of you?”_

-

_“So you don’t think that I’m crazy for wanting to go to a human academy.”_

_“Oh no, I think that you’re delusional. However, Mom did say that I could have your room after you leave.”_

_“Thanks. Your faith in me is priceless.”_

_“Hey, you’re not the one who has had to share a refresher with Dallina for the past eight years.”_

_-Casey and Sorani, three months before he started at the academy_

Scorpina hated times like this, when everything was quiet, peaceful. She reached up and touched one of the delicate flowers that hung from the vine beside her. At her touch, the flower closed up and receded back toward the vine. It was obviously alien in origin and seemed familiar to her. If she thought on it harder, she might have been able to place where she had seen it before. But she didn’t particularly care.

There was nothing to do but wait. It was these times that there was nothing to do but think and she hated that. Thinking caused thoughts unwanted, unbidden to enter her mind. It gave her time to second guess herself.

That was why she preferred living a fast paced life. One where she barely had time to breathe much less anything else. Even when her children were small, they caused enough chaos and havoc for her to move at that speed.

But why was she second guessing herself now? Of all the times? She knew what she was doing, which was what she had always done. She was protecting her child. Still so young, there was no 

way he could know what he was getting himself into. Humans were nothing but a nuisance. Sometimes useful nuisances but nuisances none the less. All they caused were pain and degradation, and they were nothing but shallow and manipulative creatures. Their father was the best example.

Just thinking of the man sent the flames of rage coursing through her vanes. Who knew that one who could look so innocent would be so full of treachery? And Casey seemed to be falling into the same trap that she did. But she would be damned is she would let that happen to him. Any and all thoughts of second guessing herself were gone.

Scorpina stood and headed back inside. It was time to see what was taking Camille so long.

-

“I’m worried about Casey.”

“I’m sure that he’s fine.”

“That’s not true and you know it RJ. He’s barely eating, he’s not sleeping, he’s preoccupied and he’s been so jumpy.”

“Has he been that bad?”

“Yesterday, Fran touched his arm and he jerked away so hard that he fell to the floor, knocking over a table and two chairs.”

“I see. I’ll talk to him.”

-

The knife glared menacingly in the light. It seemed to almost shine with an inner light as it moved through the air, slicing through its prey with practiced eased. Casey felt a panicked shiver travel up his spin as he watched the juices drip off while the hold paused in her ministrations. “Casey.” She greeted pleasantly.

He looked up to see her smiling face and pushed the panic back down. “Hey, Fran.” Casey tried to give a smile but he wasn’t sure how well it came off. The look she sent him clued him into the fact it didn’t really work.

“You okay?” She sat the knife down beside the peppers and wiped her hands off.

“Yeah. Fine.”

She shot him a look that told him that she didn’t’ believe a word of that. He just shrugged it off and tried for another grin. This one must have worked better because she seemed to relax some. “Well, I’m glad you’re here. I need your help.”

“Sure.”

“I need you to finish chopping these while I get the last of the dishes.” She gestured toward the counter.

Casey glanced at the knife quickly. “Not a problem, Fran.”

“Thanks. We need them done before the next rush.” Fran picked up the knife from the counter and held it out for him.

He gripped the handle when an image flashed through him mind:

_It sung through the air, stopping the terrified scream before it came out. Blood splattered on the floor and the counter, staining the uncovered food. There was a grim sense of satisfaction as the body hit the ground. He stuck the knife back in the block and headed for the door._

_Casey ignored Fran’s lifeless open eyes as he pushed the body out of the way; there were still some customers left to serve._

“No!” Casey let go of the knife and snatched his hand back as if it had been burnt. It fell to the floor and slid off toward the refrigerator.

Fran had a startled look on her face. “Huh?”

“I can’t.” He was aware that at this point he was shaking; his eyes were still on the knife. Bile began to make its way up his throat. “I’m sorry Fran. I just can’t.” Casey backed away, glancing up at her for the first time since the flash. She took a step for him and that was all it took.

He took off like a bat out of hell.

“Casey!”

The red ranger ignored Fran’s pleas and RJ’s startled face as he shot passed him up the stairs.

-

“I can’t do this.” Casey leaned against the wall, trying extremely not to hyperventilate. He thought it was over, but that nightmare was everywhere he turned. Maybe his mother was right., caring for human’s caused you nothing but heartache. He wasn’t scared of a lot of things, being his mother’s son. But right now he was afraid of himself. Casey heard the balcony door open and someone step out.

“You alright?”

He looked up from where he had his head buried in his arms. “I’m fine.” Casey lied.

The jaguar shook his head, he wasn’t stupid. His friend was lying through his teeth. If the tiger wasn’t so completely obvious, his current state would have given away the fact that all was not well. “Casey, seriously what has gotten into you?” There was silence for a few moments and Theo had to wonder if he was even going to get an answer.

“Theo, I need you to promise me something.” Casey turned to his friend, deadly serious.

“Um, okay. What’s going?” Theo sat down beside him; his worry was steadily getting worse.

“Have you ever wondered what would happen if you turned?”

The worry immediately transformed into full blown panic. “Casey, where is this coming from?”

“I want you to promise me that if something happens to me, that if I ever turn, you’ll stop me.” Casey asked of him. He could still feel the blood; it was as if he was drenched in it. There was no way he was ever going to let that happen.

Theo rolled his eyes, trying to wave away the worry. “You’re not going to turn. What’s been going on with you?”

“Just promise me.”

“Fine, I promise.”

“You are the only one I can trust to do this.”

A weird look crossed his face. “If something like that ever happens, which it won’t, we’ll all be there.”

Casey sighed and leaned back against the wall, shaking his head. “You don’t understand me Theo. If I ever turn, if I ever become like that, I don’t want you to try and save me.”

He sent the cub a confused look. “Then do you want us to do? Just leave you?”

It was Casey’s turn to look confused. “No. Of course not.” It wasn’t like Theo to be this dense.

“Then what?” Theo asked, exasperated. The young tiger’s next words were curt and to the point, and the effect they had on the blue ranger was instantaneous.

“I’m asking you to kill me, Theo.”

-

_Our siblings push buttons that cast us in roles we felt sure we had let go of long ago - the baby, the peacekeeper, the caretaker, the avoider... It doesn't seem to matter how much time has elapsed or how far we've traveled._

_Jane Mersky Leder_

“One step, two step, three step, four. Five step, six step, boom, no more.” A giggling voice traveled down the hall, startling the squad of Rinshis making their way to the throne room. They turned to see what was making the ruckus.

Down the hall a girl, no more than 18, was literally skipping, bouncing to the tune that seemed to be playing in her head. Her black hair caught in the light and they were able to see a mixture of silver and gold beads trace a path it. She caught sight of them and slowed down to a stop, blinking. There was a pregnant pause as they stared at each other.

“What is going on out here?!”

Both the Rinshis and the female turned to see Camille standing the doorway to the throne room. The chameleon looked at the woman. “Who are you?”

The woman just shrugged and turned to head back down the hall. However, she only got about four steps before she felt someone grab her shoulder and jerk her around. As she spun, the woman’s leg shot out and caught her attacker in the stomach.

Camille rolled back to her feet and morphed without a second thought. Still, she barely dodged away in time to avoid having her head sliced off with a fairly deadly looking sword. Sliding back on the defense, the sword came at her again. Slice, attack, block. The moves went on for what seemed like hours. By that time, Camille had the feeling that the woman was just playing with her.

Time seemed to slow down for a moment, and Camille felt her feet fly out from under her. As she hit the floor, the tip of the sword was placed at her throat. It moved away from her for a moment and Camille looked up to see it rise up, ready to lop off her head. Her throat caught as the woman smiled.

“Okay, that is enough!”

The sword stopped mid-swing. Both the woman and Camille glanced up to see an angry Dai Shi and an amused Scorpina watching them.

Scorpina smiled at the woman. “Sorani, let her up.”

Much to both Camille and Dai Shi’s surprise, the woman stepped back, pouting. Camille scrambled to her feet.

“Is there one particular reason why you nearly killed her?” Scorpina asked.

Sorani merely looked thoughtful.

Dai Shi, however, wasn’t nearly as silent with his thoughts. “You know her?!”

Scorpina’s expression was that of false surprise. “Of course. I don’t think that you’ve been properly introduced, though.” She walked to Sorani’s side and pulled her forward. A smirk crossed both of their faces as Camille flinched back. “Dai Shi, Camille, meet Sorani. My daughter.”

“Your daughter! I thought you had a son!” Camille exclaimed, wiping some of the blood from her face.

“I do, as well as two daughters.” She glanced back at Sorani, who had been watching this exchange with a look of vague amusement. “I do believe, however, that you were about to explain your actions.”

Sorani glared at her mother.

“Well…”

Seemingly in a huff, Sorani threw a hand to her hip and gestured to the chameleon with the other. “She invaded my personal bubble!”

The hall was silent for a moment before Dai Shi let out a booming laugh. The two turned to see Dai Shi laughing his ass off with Camille shooting him glares from the one eye that wasn’t twitching.

Scorpina merely rolled her eyes and turned back to her daughter. “So where is your sister?”

-

“Lily, I need that Cub Special, like, yesterday.” Casey poked his head back into the kitchen to see the yellow ranger running around, trying to make three pizzas at once.

Lily frowned at him. “I’m going as fast as I can.” She was happy to see her friend in better spirits then he had been in the past few weeks. He still seemed a little jumpy, but he seemed to be getting back to normal. She didn’t know what Theo had said to him, both had been mysteriously silent about it, but it apparently worked.

“Thanks!” He slid back into the parlor, just avoiding crashing into Theo. “Sorry.”

Theo sent him a weird look, the same one he had been giving him for the past week, but nodded all the same.

Casey shook his head as Theo headed into the kitchen. He grabbed one of the pizzas off the counter and headed toward its table.

“You’re an idiot.”

He froze at the voice from behind him. It was one he hadn’t heard in months. “Oh god.” Casey tossed the pizza onto a table and spun around, only to find the voices owner right in his face. Even though he towered over her by about four inches, he still stumbled back a step. “Dallina?!”

Her glare intensified. “I mean really Casey. Of all the dumbass stunts I have ever seen you pull before this one has to take the cake.”

The two were starting to attract attention now. Casey grabbed her arm as Theo came back out of the kitchen carrying a pizza. “I’ll be right back.” He called to the jaguar.

Theo looked startled as Casey didn’t even wait for an answer before dragging the woman out the door. “Wha…”

Casey pulled her to the side of the building.

“Let go of me!” Dallina yanked her arm from his grasp.

“What are you doing here?”

Dallina humped and righted her shirt, indignantly. “Can’t I check up on my little brother?”

He scoffed and sent her a look that conveyed his thoughts.

She rolled her eyes. “Okay, so maybe I normally wouldn’t…”

“Normally wouldn’t?! Lina, the last time you came to Earth was a disaster.” Casey hissed.

“It wasn’t a disaster, merely a little bloodier than I had originally planned.” She smirked. “My mark just wasn’t exactly as easy a kill as I’d hoped.” Dallina shrugged. “It’s no big deal.”

Casey shook his head. Leave it to his big sister to wave off such a blood assassination.

“But that wasn’t what I came here about.”

“Then why are you here?”

“You.”

“Me?!”

“Yes, you.” She let out a sigh of exasperation “I swear, Case, I thought you insane for training here on earth in the first place, but now I know it.” Casey looked as though he wanted to say something but Dallina’s hand cut him off. “And before you say anything, becoming a power ranger isn’t what bugs me, unlike mom; it’s you working with the humans!” Her last word came out as a shout.

“Shh!” Casey pulled her deeper into the alley, his anger flaring. “Are you trying to attract attention?!”

His sister didn’t even blink. “Why? I thought you told mom that your friends would accept you?”

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and tried to calm himself down. The last thing he wanted was for Dallina to know she was getting to him. “They would- they will,” Casey opened his eyes and looked at her, “if and when I decide to tell them.”

She searched his face for a moment before she came to a realization. “You’re scared to tell them.”

“What?” Casey head snapped back. “No, I’m not.” He vehemently denied.

A giggle escaped her lips. “You are!” She covered her mouth as she began to cackle. “You really, really are!”

“I am not.”

“Are too. You’re scared of the humans!”

“Am not!”

“Are too.” The words came out in a sing song voice that grated even worse of Casey’s nerves.

“Am--.” He paused, realizing the argument with Dallina had somehow evolved into that of five year olds. “I’m not having this conversation with you.”

She smiled for a moment before that faded and she sighed. “You’re right.”

“I am?” Confusion laced his voice.

Dallina sent him an amused look.

“Right, yeah. I am.” Casey eyed her as she rolled her eyes at him. She had the same look on her face that he could remember from their childhood. It was the one that said she thought her baby brother (younger by only four minutes) was the biggest idiot in the ‘verse.

“Whatever.”

The tiger frowned. “So what, did you just come here to argue with me?”

“No. I came here to try to talk some sense into that thick skull of yours.” She poked him in the forehead. “But that’s obvious not going to happen.”

“Okay, now you sound like mom.”

“Mom was right.”

“Mom lets her hate of humans cloud her judgment.” Casey crossed his arms and glared at her. “You do too.” He sighed. “At least Sorani doesn’t.”

Dallina snorted. “Sorani can’t hate humans. She likes to screw with them too much.”

“Point.” He conceded.

“And don’t know where this sudden love of humans is coming from anyways. You used to have the same distaste for them as me.”

“Things change.”

“Yeah. I realize.” Dallina shook her head. “Look, I’ve got to go.”

“Lina…”

“Just don’t do anything stupid, okay?” She spun around and headed off, ignoring his stunned look.

-

_What we remember from childhood we remember forever - permanent ghosts, stamped, inked, imprinted, eternally seen.  
-Cynthia Ozick_

The first thing Casey became aware of as he drifted back to consciousness was that he was in pain. It radiated from his side and he gave a groan. Blinking against the harsh light, there was a moment of motion sickness where he realized that he was moving.

“You’ll be alright, Casey.”

The voice was female and not at all convincing. There was a sound of panic to the tone. He glanced over and saw he was being drug up the steps to the loft by both Lily and Theo.

“RJ!”

Their master appeared at the top of the stairs and paled. “What happened?” He was by their side in an instant.

“Casey was hit.” Theo replied, as RJ pulled Casey from Lily’s side and slid one of Casey’s arms around his neck. The arrow that had pierced his friend was clutched tightly in his free hand.

The jarring motion from the move caused Casey’s legs to give out from under him and he almost took all three of them down the stairs.

“Let’s get him inside.”

The voices were starting to sound muffled and far away.

He caught a glimpse of purple hair right before his vision went black.

-

_“Boy!”_

_Casey rolled his eyes and backed away from the scope. He glanced over his shoulder to see the tall mass of red and silver lounging at his chair. “What?” Annoyance laced his voice._

_“Shouldn’t you off with your sisters… training?”He said his last word with distaste, as if training the three was a huge waste of time._

_“Nope.” He went back to watching the earth. “No training today. Mom went with Dallina, Sorani, and Rita on some sort of girl’s day out... or something like that.”_

_“Hmm…”_

_He couldn’t figure out what exactly it was that attracted Rita to him. Oh, well. It looked like it was going to be a long boring day. Maybe he should have gone with the females._

_That though gave him pause and Casey shook his head. There a brief flash of him following around his family, going from store to store, watching as his sisters begged mom to buy them frilly little female outfits, having to help haul them around._

_Or maybe not._

-

“There’s so much blood!”

“Calm down, Lily! Panicking isn’t going to help!”

“We have to stop the bleeding.”

“Here.”

“Theo, I need you to press this against the wound as hard as you can. Lily, go into the bathroom and get the first aid kit. “

“Right.”

“Got it, RJ.”

-

_“Left. Right. Right. Left. Right. Block.”_

_Casey wiped the sweat from his eyes quickly, not wanting to take the chance of giving a moment of weakness. They had been at this for close to four hours now and he felt as though he was going to collapse at any moment._

_“No. You keep dropping you left shoulder. Do it again and fix it this time.”_

_He repeated his movement, trying to perfect his movements._

_“Better, but it still needs work. Block my attack.”_

_There was barely enough time to bring his staff up, before he was forced to his knees by the attack. He pushed up and shoved her back, scrambling to his feet._

_“Very good.” She stood back and gave a satisfied nod. “That’s all for today.”_

_Casey gave a sigh of relief and dropped the staff to the floor, following it moments later himself as he collapsed to the floor._

_She merely sent him an amused look. “Tired?”_

_He grinned at her. “Exhausted. You’re a much harder teacher than my mother, Astronema.”_

_“I promised her, and Dark Specter, that I would train you to your full potential.” Astronema offered the preteen her hand, hauling him to his feet. “Whether you like it or not.”_

-

“How’s he doing, RJ?”

“He’ll be fine, young cheetah. What did you do with the arrow?”

“I have it right here.”

“Thank you, Theo.”

“Did you hear that Casey? You’re going to be just fine.”

-

“You idiot!”

Camille found herself being flung across the room by a very angry Scorpina, flanked by her equally pissed daughters. She bounced off the wall and crashing to the floor only to be yanked up to her feet. A hand wrapped itself around her throat as she came face to face with the oldest of the triplets, Dallina.

“I should destroy you.” Dallina’s eyes had turned a menacing golden color. “You were only supposed to graze him with the arrow, not shot him in the side.” Her hand tightened around the neck, stopping any protests dead. “There is no way to figure out what that amount of poison will do it him!”

“Dallina, let her go.”

She shot her mother a questioning look but obeyed her command.

Scorpina had her arm wrapped around Sorani, holding back from going after Camille herself. “Come. We have plans to make.”

Both daughters sent her a disgusted look.

“Then you can destroy the chameleon.” She placated them as she turned to leave.

Sorani stopped struggling and shot Camille a promising smile. Dallina just gave her a grudging nod, before trudging away.

Long after they had gone, Camille dragged herself to her feet with the feeling that she may have just signed her own death warrant.

She needed to speak with Dai Shi.

-

Casey came back to consciousness with a whimper of pain. He brought his arm down to his waist, gently brushing the area where he had been struck earlier that day, flinch at the memory. Even that movement sent a sharp pain up his side. Tears filled his eyes and he shut them tightly, willing the pain away.

“Shhh… You’re going to be okay.”

The familiar female voice made his eyes shoot open and he jerked himself up, biting back a yell as the pain in his side intensified threefold.

“Not a very smart move. I thought I taught you better.”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was no way. It just wasn’t possible. Casey opened his eyes and glanced up, taking in the silver armor and shockingly purple hair.

“Astronema?” His voice cracked.

“Surprise.”

-

_“A tiger never returns to his pray he did not finish off.”  
\- Chinese Proverb_

Casey clinched his eyes tight, turning from the woman beside him. “No. You’re not real. Not anymore.”

There was a huff from beside him. “I gave your mother my word that I would keep an eye out for you. That’s merely what I’m doing.”

He glared up at her. “It’s not possible. Astronema doesn’t exist anymore.”

“Maybe.” She shrugged. “But I’m real enough.”

“Real enough for what?” Casey pulled himself off the bed, wincing as it pulled at stitches on his side.

“To show you the truth.” She reached out as if to brush his hair, only to pout when he flinched away. “Just look in the mirror.”

He eyed her and shifted his position to try and catch a glimpse without doing any more damage than he had done already. When he saw made him freeze and his blood turn cold. “No. There is no way.”

“Yes.”

“No!” Denial laced his voice. “It’s not possible.”

“Your instincts are coming to surface. You are becoming what you were always meant to be. Your mother’s son.”

“What are you?”

“Casey, you shouldn’t be up.”

He turned to the voice and realized that it was RJ standing in the doorway. His master started to head over to him only to stop when Casey flinched back. “No. Don’t come closer.”

“What?” RJ sent red ranger a confused look. He took a hesitant step forward when Casey jerked back again. “What are you talking about?”

“No! Stay back!”

“Casey?” 

Casey shot past RJ, through the open door into the main area of the loft. He only made it half way across the mat before the pain in his side became too much and he collapsed to his knees. From the side of his vision, he caught sight of someone kneeling beside him. A hand reached out and Casey scrambled away.

“What is the matter with you?” RJ paled when his student’s head jerked up and he felt a chill down to his bones.

Casey’s eyes were gold.

“Casey?”

The red ranger scrambled to his feet, grasping his side.

Astronema approached him. “Come on Casey, let’s play.” She seemed to almost pout when he shook his head.

“Just go away.” He shivered as he felt a whisper in his back of his mind. It forced images of pain and death to the front and Casey gave a whimper.

“I’m your true teacher, Casey.” Astronema whispered to him. “It’s my lessons that you still remember. I trained you to be my right hand one day, yet you turned your back on it all. On me.” She shifted out of his view. “Now’s your time to make amends. Take him. Break him.”

“She wants you gone.” His head fell forward and he pressed both hands to either temple. “You challenge her claim. You’re a pawn. Nothing more. Nothing less.”

RJ’s other arm snaked out and he gripped both of the cub’s shoulders while meeting his gaze unflinching. “You’re sick, Casey. That arrow did something to you.”

Casey blinked and Astronema whispered along his throat. No breath teased his senses and he knew that was wrong. Astronema would draw air into her lungs if it was real. She would pull the cool winds cross his skin and down his spin but at the moment she was curiously still.

“Free yourself.”

The tiger lowered his head and he resisted the thought. He pressed the image of RJ broken and bent to his will from his mind. It left a stain in its wake causing him to shudder and reach out to grasp the shoulders that rose slightly above his own. He pulled the other man forward and viciously slammed his forehead into his master’s chin.

RJ’s grip loosened, in the surprise attack and Casey shoved him away. “You reek of humanity and morals.”

Astronema stepped up to RJ and seemed to give him a once over, before smiling with approval. RJ continued to watch Casey wearily as she returned to the tiger’s side. “Yet you still want him.” 

She seemed amused by the blush that crossed his face. “He’s only human, Casey. You’re not.” She leaned forward and whispered. “Just take him. There’s nothing stopping you.”

Casey glanced at her, before taking a step toward the wolf. He paused for a moment, shaking his head. This was wrong. He didn’t want to do this. Hurting RJ was the last thing that he wanted.

But there it was. Something down inside fought against him. It kept trying to push him forward. A dark voice that whispered in the back of his mind that kept getting louder and more prominent with every breath he took.

“Listen to it. Take what you want.”

“No, I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. Do it.”

Both Astronema and the voice were starting to make sense. Fighting against it was just too hard. He did want RJ. Why shouldn’t he have what he wanted? He smirked and started his approach again. His eyes seemed to almost glow.

RJ shifted back, falling into a defensive position. “I don’t want to hurt you, Casey.”

He paused. “You won’t.”

RJ barely had time to relax before Casey leapt at him. There was a brief struggle before the tiger had his mentor on his stomach, his arms pinned behind his back. He leaned forward and whispered. “I won’t give you the chance.”

There was a low groan in his ear as RJ felt Casey rubbed his body up against him.

“Casey…” He hissed.

Casey chuckled. “What’s wrong, RJ? Don’t you like this?” He pressed down and leaned his head against the side of RJ’s, sniffing. “You do. I can smell. The panic,” He nuzzled the wolf’s head, “the fear, the humiliation. It sours your scent. But underneath it all I can smell lust.” His teeth brush the master’s neck, just begging for the chance to make its mark.

RJ tried to buck his captor off, only achieving some unneeded friction. He was ashamed to find his body was responding to Casey’s actions. “What are you doing?”

“Taking what I want.” He laughed darkly. “Want. Take. Have.” One of his hands slid down RJ’s side, eliciting a shiver in response.

Any thoughts of taking this any farther was cut short as he heard echoing laughter come from down stairs.

“It looks as though we’ll have company soon.”

Casey growled and glanced up to see Astronema watching the two of them. Damn, he’d forgotten she was there. With one quick move he leaned down and nipped at RJ’s ear. “We’ll finish this later.”

Then the weight was gone. RJ flipped over onto his back and looked around, but Casey has seemingly disappeared.

“RJ?”

He looked up to see Lily and Theo coming down the stairs. They shot him a worried look as they took in his disheveled appearance.

RJ merely shut his eyes and ran a shaky hand through his hair, only to realize both it and his arms were soaked with blood.

_Casey’s blood._

-

_The only time Casey could ever remember his mother failing at anything was for Lord Zedd and Aunt Rita. His mother, who he had seen take down creatures of unspeakable power, was thwarted by six teenagers in multi-colored spandex. He could remember sitting in the throne room of the moon palace with his sisters, talking turning watching a battle unfold through the Ritascope._

_The only time she had ever failed at anything and it was to humans._

 

It was instinctual. He had no idea how far or long he had run. All he knew he had to do was keep moving. So by the time he collapsed against a tree, Casey was hopelessly lost. It was the way he wanted it. One hand was clutched to his stomach and he could feel the blood seep through his fingers from the broken stitches.

Wheezing, his body began to shake as cold began to set in. That didn’t make since to the tiger, either. It was midday and that usually meant it was scorching outside. But the icy feeling was beginning to ooze into his bones, his teeth were chattering and he didn’t think he could move if he wanted too.

Realization struck him as he began to fade in and out from consciousness.

He was dying.

Casey struggled to keep his eyes open, but spots were starting to dance in his vision.

“Casey!”

The hallucinations were setting in. That had to be it, because that voice sounded awfully familiar. It almost seemed like… A warm hand touched his forehead and the voice let out a curse.

“Come on, Casey.”

The voice was pleading but it seemed to be coming from far away. He forced his mouth open and tried to form a word.

“You’re going to be okay.” An arm made its way around his waist and lifted him off the ground, only to nearly drop him the next second. “Geez, what have you been eating?”

Casey struggled to keep conscious. He mustered up all the energy he could and forced in into one single action. “Da…Dallina…”

“Shh… You’re going to be just fine, little brother.”

He managed coughing scoff before he fell back into unconsciousness.

-

_An explosion rocketed Casey from his normally dead sleep. Letting out a muffled yell, he went crashing from the bed and barely managed to keep his head from hitting the floor. So much for getting some of that much needed sleep that he had managed to avoid for the past three days. Going on that trip with his mother a month ago as a sort of vacation had seemed like a fun idea at the time, but he had forgotten that he and his mother had a different view of fun._

_Dragging himself up, he dressed quickly exited his room. The thought of food entered his mind and he turned to the mess hall._

_But when he realized just how quiet the Dark Fortress was, Casey got worried. Usually this place was bustling with activity. He heard the sound of fighting from one of the spare chambers of the ship. Whatever had been kept in there was obvious of some importance since it had round the clock guards since he had arrived._

_The door was suspiciously bare at the moment._

_He had peaked in, curiosity and concern getting the better of him. The scene that lay out before him sent chills down his spine. Ecliptor was currently fighting with the red ranger and Astronema… Her limp body lay on the floor._

_“No!” Casey rushed to her side. His voice had startled the two fighting, but Ecliptor seemed to get over his sudden appearance quickly and ran at the ranger again. The red ranger was more disoriented by him._

_Gone were Astronema’s outrageous hairstyles and in its place was a simple red bob cut. There was some sort of mechanical wiring connected to her head. He brushed a strand of hair from her forehead and bit his lip. She couldn’t be dead._

_She just couldn’t._

_His head shot up as he heard Ecliptor’s scream. The ranger had turned his weapon on the tube that had standing behind them. For one startling moment, Casey realized that there was a face looking back at him. But it was gone a not a moment later as the ranger slammed his weapon into the tube, effectively shattering it._

_What happened next was something Casey would never forget._

_A wave shot from the tube and he felt it wash through him. He was overcome by the feeling of warmth and happiness. He brought forth memories of times spent with his sisters and his mother. The love that he felt for them warmed his blood. It even brought memories from before they woke up. Memories of happy times spent with his father before the betrayal. The memories and feelings faded into obscurity but there was still an echo of it vibrating through him._

_A shift in the air currents before him caused him to snap back to reality and he pulled his eyes from the woman beside him. The power ranger was kneeling before the two of them._

_“Who are you?” The ranger asked him, his voice soft._

_He didn’t say anything, thoughts of what his mother had taught him lingering in the front of his mind._

_The red ranger shifted and sighed. “I’m Andros.”_

_Casey froze at the familiar name. Astronema had mentioned him many times before he had left with his mother. He saw the man reach for a machine on his wrist and push a button. The red suit was gone and in its place was a man with long hair. Any doubt he may have had was gone when he noticed the strips in his hair. They matched the ones on the picture in that locket Astronema had worn around her neck. He chewed on his lip for a moment before answering. “You’re Astronema’s brother.”_

_Andros nodded. “Her name is Karone.”_

_“I’m Casey.” His voice came out as a whisper, unsure if the decision to give his name was a wise one. Astronema’s brother didn’t seem to recognize it and he relaxed a fraction. “Can you help her?”_

_His memories got vague from there, but he did remembering following the red ranger from the ship when they had landed on earth. He couldn’t do anything more than stand there with his eyes closed and shake as Andros held his sister’s still form, crying over her. So it came as a shock when a familiar voice called his name, incredulously._

_“Casey?”_

_Casey’s eyes shot open. There was a woman standing before him and he realized, with a jolt, that it was Astronema… Karone. A moment later, she had wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a tight hug. He froze, realizing that he wasn’t as uncomfortable as he would have normally had been._

_She pulled back and pushed his scraggily hair from his face. He realized she was checking him over for injuries. Casey pulled back from her grip. “Are you okay?” He asked her._

_Karone smiled at him. “I’m fine.”_

_“Good.”_

_He turned and bolted, ignoring her as she called his name._

-

“What is that?” Sorani reached down and lifted up her unconscious brother’s wrist, examining it closely.

Dallina shot her an annoyed look as the newly fixed stitches where pulled at. “What, Sor?”

“On his wrist. It’s so pretty. It sparkles with power.” She pushed back the gray sleeve and held it up for the others to see.

“You mean the bracelet?” The oldest sister rolled her eyes. Expect her sister to get all crazy about some piece of jewelry. Then again, Casey was never one to wear any. She took a closer look at the seemingly innocent red band and let out a curse. “Damn. Is that what I think it is?”

Sorani nodded. “Casey’s insane.”

“Sorani…” Dallina’s voice was curt. She shook her head as realization struck her. “Well, now we know why Casey was barely able to hold his own in a fight with that parasit-- Dai Shi.”

“Hmm…” The youngest gently placed the arm back on the bed and traced a finger over the bracelet. “His fighting was taught using instincts. Bind the instincts, losing the fighting ability. Had to start from the beginning.”

“We have to get that damn bracelet off him for the antidote to do any good.” A stern voice announced and the two looked at the woman who was standing on the other side of the bed.

Dallina shook her head. “Mom, that’s a binding bracelet. I wouldn’t even know how to begin to get it off.”

Scorpina sent her a dark look. “It’s fabric, Dallina. I’ll just cut it off.”

“A fabric that’s lined with who know how many spells and chemicals. Removing it could very well kill him.” Dallina replied.

“I’ll find away.” With that Scorpina sent her son one last concerned look and strolled out of the room. Her two daughters watched her leave before Dallina turned to her baby sister.

“Casey, what the hell have you done?”

-

_“When your children are your world, you would do anything to protect them.”  
-Unknown _

“What’s that?” 

Scorpina looked up from the ring she was contemplating. It was a simple band, silver laced with some sort of green stone. The stone seemed to glow with some sort of internal light for a moment before it faded back. She held it up for her youngest to see. “It’s a… present for Casey.” 

“A present? Pretty ring.” Blink. “Casey doesn’t wear jewelry.” Sorani tilted her head, curiously. “What are you planning?” 

The innocent look on the assassin’s face didn’t look right. “It’s just something to replace the bracelet.” The scorched remains of the binding bracelet sat on the desk in front of her. 

Sorani frowned and shrugged, turning to leave. She paused in the doorway and glanced back at her mother. Scorpina was holding the ring up to the light again, an indecisive look on her face. Opening her mouth to say something, the ring gave off another faint glow. 

Mom was such a liar. 

-

RJ sat in his chair, freshly showered. The shirt he was wearing previously was in his lap, stained dark with blood. He stared at it, shivering, as the image of Casey’s gold eyes flashing through his mind. It was almost as if he could still feel the tiger’s blood on him. No matter how long he had showered, long after the water had gone cold, he just couldn’t seem get rid of it. 

“Casey attacked you?” Theo’s voice was incredulous as he looked up from his position on the floor. “Casey?” 

“That arrow must have done something.” Lily replied as she stood next to the recliner. 

The wolf master nodded and picked the arrow up from the table beside him, careful to avoid the tip. “It was poisoned. That’s for sure. I haven ‘t been able to identify the kind, though.” 

Theo got up from the floor. “Then who can?” 

“There’s only one person I can think of who might be able to.” RJ held it up thoughtfully. The tip of the arrow was faintly blue, a tell-tale sign that there was still poison on it. 

“Who?” 

RJ looked up to see the two rangers watching him expectantly. “Master Swoop.” 

-

There was this strange sense of panic as Casey came back around. He blinked wearily, pulling himself into a sitting position. This was immediately concluded to be a bad idea as nausea rolled over him and he clinched his eyes shut. 

“Careful now.” 

A hand came to rest on his shoulder and gently forced him back against the pillows. His eyes shot back open as he came to the realization that he wasn’t in his hammock. He was in the middle of a large bed in a stone room. The black comforter was twisted around his waist and a hand that wasn’t his was currently trying to untangle it. He looked to see who the owner of it was and froze in shock. “Lina?” 

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” She perched at the edge of the bed and pressed a hand to his forehead. A frown crossed her face as Dallina realized her brother was still too warm. “Let me see your wrist.” She grabbed his arm 

Casey jerked back from the touch. He glanced down and froze. There was a dark red mark around his wrist where his binding bracelet used to be. “Where is it?” Panic laced his voice. He tore at his covers, hoping to find it buried there. 

“It’s gone, Case.” Her brow furrowed as her little brother shook his head and redoubled his efforts. “Casey? Casey!” She grabbed his arms and pinned them to his side. “It is gone.” 

He looked at her, incredulously. “Why?” 

Dallina was taken aback for a moment. He sounded so much like he used to when they were little. She could remember him finding something puzzling and he’d coming running to her, demanding answers. He seemed to think that she would have all the answers, even if she was only older by a few minutes. 

_“’Lina, what is this?”_

_“Why do I have to wear shoes?”_

_“’Lina, why is that planet purple?”_

_“Dallina, why’s that ship so big? What’s the point?”_

_“What ever happened to our father, ‘Lina?”_

“Casey, that bracelet… You were poisoned. We couldn’t stop the poison with the binding still in place.” Dallina shook her head and stood up. “I should go tell mom and Sorani that you’re away?” 

“Mom? Sorani?” Casey looked completely befuddled. “Dallina? What happened?” 

She frowned. “What do you mean? You were poisoned.” 

“Yeah, and I assume it was from that arrow I was hit with. But how did I get here?” 

Dallina sat back down on the bed. “What’s the last thing you remember?” 

Casey shook his head, straining his mind to bring back some sort of memory. “Umm… I was hit. Then Lily and Theo were yelling. I remember being dragged and… that’s when it gets kinda foggy.” 

“You don’t remember anything else?” 

He shook his head. 

“I found you bleeding in the middle of the forest. I don’t know how you got there or what happened.” Dallina turned away from him, taking a deep breath. “You nearly died. All because of that stupid bracelet.” She whirled around to face him, angry. “What’s the matter with you, anyways? Binding your instincts like that? Are you trying to kill yourself? Do you have this sudden need to be suicidal?” 

“What? No, of course not!” 

“Then what were you trying to prove?” 

“Do I have to separate the two of you?” 

Dallina and Casey looked to find Scorpina watching the two with something akin to amusement. She approached the bed. “How are you feeling?” She asked her son. 

“I’m fine. Good as new.” He caught a glimpse of his reddened wrist. “More or less.” Casey shifted, attempting to get off the bed. “I should be going.” He was stopped by his mother’s hand on his shoulder. 

“As soon as you are well.” Scorpina fingered the ring in her hand, second guessing herself once again. She took a deep breath before placing the ring in Casey’s palm. He sending her a questioning look that his sister echoed. “It’s no binding bracelet, but it’ll help.” 

“Uh…” 

“We should let you sleep.” The assassin grabbed her daughter by the shoulder and pulled her towards the door. 

“Night.” Dallina called over her shoulder, flinching when her mother tightened her grip. “Hey!” 

The door closed with a soft click. 

Casey sighed and leaned back against the pillows, looking at the ring. It looked harmless enough, but knowing his mother. She wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. He closed his eyes, before sliding the ring on quickly. When nothing happened he opened his eyes and gazed down at his hand. “Hmm…” He settled back in the bed, attempting to get some sleep. 

He never noticed the ring glow a bright green color that faded into his skin. 

-

Interlude: A History 

Casey’s first memory was more a vague semblance of sounds and smells and blurry images than anything else. He could remember happy laughter and the comforting smell of chrysaliheiums, a flower grown specifically on Bospher 3, which he attributed to his mother. There was a vague picture of the man he once referred to as ‘Daddy’ and the manipulative smell of something warm and musky somewhere buried in the deep recesses of his mind. 

His first clear memory, however, wasn’t as warm or fuzzy. It was of fear and pain. There was a man he trusted, his uncle, who betrayed him in a horrible way. There was blood everywhere as the man called them abominations and tried to make their blood join that of his aunts and uncles on the floor. The last words his uncle said as he died was that his brother, their father, was the one who sent him. This man was their mother’s first kill since they were born. 

When Casey was five when his mother decided it would be better if they hid away in stasis for a new day. He was still five when his Aunt Rita woke them up, needing his mother’s help. Casey had been five years old for several thousand years. 

Casey turned eight a few days before he was introduced to Astronema. His first thought when meeting her was how pretty she looked; the second was how dangerous she was. Still, he was overjoyed when his mother informed him that she would take over his training. Hanging out with his mother and sisters had gotten to be so boring. 

He was ten when he was informed that he was going to be Astronema’s heir. She and his mother had seemed so pleased by it so he deemed it to be a good thing. It was not long after this announcement that he lost Astronema to Karone. Maybe it was a good thing ‘cause he decided he really didn’t want to be Prince of Darkness one day after all. 

Casey was twelve when he met Karone once again on the planet called Onyx. He took comfort in the fact that she didn’t seem to have lost her affinity for leather. She had seemed genuinely happy to see him and he had told her that he wasn’t stupid. He had seen the shiny sword she seemed so intent on hiding. Karone asked him not to say anything and he didn’t. Who was he to talk after all? He was the one hiding a binding bracelet in his pocket. 

It was before his eighteenth birthday that he put the binding bracelet to use. He left home and went to earth, intent on training but even more intent on getting out from his mother’s watchful eyes. His mother seemed vaguely pleased that he wanted to expand his training; even it was at the Pai Zhuq academy. He was beginning to think that she was getting soft on him. 

He became a power ranger after his eighteenth birthday and got a visit from his mother a few months before his nineteenth. 

And now as sat in the bathroom, the images of blood playing out in his head, he thought that maybe, just maybe, he was no better than his father. 

-

_“It is not flesh and blood but the heart that makes us fathers and sons.”  
-Johnann Schiller _

It was dark by the time RJ, Lily and Theo arrived at Master Swoop’s home. The dark house loomed creepily in front of them and Lily couldn’t help but shudder. “Are you sure this is the right place?” She whispered to RJ. 

He sent her a nod and tightened his grip on the arrow. RJ stepped ahead of the two and raised a hand to knock, only to have it swing open. He blinked through the dark as Master Swoop sent him an amused look. 

“RJ, Lily, Theo.” Master Swoop said in way of greeting and paused, waiting. 

RJ held up the arrow. “We need your help.” 

Master Swoop nodded and stepped back, allowing them to enter. The inside of the house was just as dark as the out and he led them into what might have been the living room. Taking a seat, Swoop held out his hand. The arrow was placed in his hand as RJ and the others took a seat. Swoop frowned as his fingers danced over intricate carvings, tugging at his memory. An image flashed through his mind’s eye. 

_He could see the arrow as clear as day as he tried to tug it from where it was imbedded in the tree. Shaking his head, Swoop gave it one final tug and went stumbling back slightly. He held up the light arrow for him to see better and smiled as he recognized the unique signature._

Swoop’s hand tightened around the arrow as he felt his heart clinch. “Where did you get this?” 

oOoOoOoOoOo 

Sorani opened the door to the darkened room and grinned. Quiet snoring caused her to let out a giggle that she covered up. Slipping inside, she left the door open so could make out the sleeping figure. 

“Casey!” 

She took a flying onto the bed and landed on her brother’s stomach. His eyes snapped open as he tossed the woman off. “Hey!” Sorani bounced down beside him. 

“Sorani?” His voice was rough with sleep as he blinked at her. Casey watched her grin before groaning. He grabbed the comforter and pulled it up over his head. “Go away.” 

“No way.” She yanked on the covers, something catching her eyes. “Ooh… pretty.” Grabbing his hand, Sorani pulled his hand up to the light to examine the ring. She frowned as she reached up to touch it, only to get the hand yanked back. “So, you ready to go?” 

Casey frowned at her. “Go where?” 

She laughed at him. “Back to where ever it is that you’ve been for the past few months. Mom told me to come wake you up and tell you to get ready.” Sorani sighed and pouted. “You just got here.” 

“What are you talking about?” He rolled his eyes. “I’m not going anywhere.” Casey paused and thought about JKP and his friends, momentarily stumped as to why he wasn’t going back. Then he shrugged and turned back to his sister. 

Sorani squealed. “Really?!” At his nod, she launched herself at him and latched her arms around his neck. ”Yeah!” 

“Good. You’re happy. Can I go back to sleep now?” 

She nodded and bounced out the room, giggling. 

Casey just groaned and buried himself back under the covers. 

-

“Scorpina!” 

Dai Shi stomped toward the hybrid, who was in deep conversation with one of her daughters, and was startled as he realized that she was genuinely smiling. He blinked before shaking it off. 

“Yes.” Scorpina kept her voice pleasant and became amused as Sorani sent the human a disturbing look. 

“You’ve brought someone into my temple.” His voice was flat, unamused. Camille stood at his side, smirking. 

Sorani giggled and clapped her hands. “Big brother’s come home!” 

That gained startled looks from both Dai Shi and Camille. “You’ve found him?” The two looked intrigued. 

“Of course.” Scorpina replied. 

Camille stepped forward, only to flinch when Sorani turned to watch her. “You’ll be leaving then.” 

The assassin raised an eyebrow to observe the two. “Don’t sound so upset.” Sorani took a step towards the chameleon, who scrambled back a few steps. Scorpina turned back to Dai Shi. “We’ll be out of your hair soon.” She laid a hand on her daughter, who’d been slowly advancing on Camille. “Come on, Sorani. Let’s go.” 

As Scorpina and Camille headed away, Sorani turned to look back at Camille. _‘Later.’_ She mouthed. 

\- 

_“Daddy! Daddy!”_

_He looked up to see his son shoot across the grass, his youngest daughter hot on her brother’s tail. A laugh escaped him as she tackled the boy and they ended up wrestling on the ground. “Alright, that’s enough.” The two continued to struggle. He gave a sigh and plucked Casey off of Sorani. Both of the two were giggling and he shook his head. “You both are far too much like your mother.”_

_“Put me down!” Casey squeaked as he tossed his son over his shoulder. Sorani laughed even harder._

_“Okay.” He loosened his grip slightly and the boy began to slide down his back._

_Casey let out a shrieking laugh, half-heartedly protesting as he felt himself fall, the decent stopping as felt hands tightened on his calves._

_He chuckled. “I thought you wanted me to let you down?”_

_“I don’t want you to drop me!”Casey could help but laugh as he felt himself start to swing back and forth._

_“And what, may I ask, are you three up to now?”_

_He turned around and grinned as he saw his wife approaching. She held their oldest, Dallina, in her arms. “Nothing.” He replied as innocently as he could._

_Scorpina sent him an exasperated look and Dallina giggled and twisted in her grip, wanting to be put down. She sat her daughter down, who immediately bounced over to join her sister on the grass. “I’m sure.”All she got in response was a peak on the cheek from her husband._

_Casey poked his head around his father’s waist. “Hi, Mommy.”_

_“Casey, why are you hanging on your father’s back?” She asked, looking down at him._

_Her son answered with an innocent look, eerily reminiscent of his father’s. “Daddy says it’ll give me a new pars- pres- parpt--.”_

_“Perspective.” He finished for his son._

_“Per-spect-ive on life.” Casey sounded out the word, trying it out on his tongue. He frowned and repeated the word again._

_Scorpina shook her head. “Put him down, Marcus.”_

_“Yes, madam.” A sheepish look crossed his face as lifted his son back over his shoulder and placed him on the ground. Casey replied by swaying uneasily before launching himself at his sisters._

_He shook his head and look at his wife. “They get this from you.”_

_“Of--.”_

“Master? Master?” 

Master Marcus Swoop was startled out of his trance by the sound on the feminine voice. He turned toward the sound and caught a whiff of Lilacs and Cheetah. Lily. His grip tightened on the arrow, bending it slightly. 

“Are you alright?” 

He recognized the sound of his newest student’s voice as it joined Lily’s. Theo. Swoop could tell by change in temperature that one of them lightened some on his unused lamps while he was lost in his past. “I’m fine.” 

“Well, anyways, that’s what happened. And we’re hoping you can help us find out what happened to Casey.” Lily’s voice was soft, as if she was afraid of startling him again. 

Casey. Swoop sat down on one of the chairs. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t recognized him. That they’d been around each other and neither of them knew. A small part of his brain commented that Casey might have recognized him and decided to ignore him. He hadn’t really thought of how his son-- his son-- had avoided him the few times he had visited RJ and the rangers. Before it had never really registered, this Casey hadn’t been cold but he hadn’t been warm either, treating him with indifference. It didn’t bother RJ or Theo, so he’d figured it was just how the cub was. 

But the boy wasn’t just an aloof cub anymore. He wasn’t just one of RJ’s students. This was his son. His son. He realized with a start that he knew almost nothing about the boy, only what RJ and Theo had said to him in passing. Swoop didn’t even know what he looked like, whether he grew up to look more like his mother or… him. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” 

He heard the concern in Theo’s voice. “Yes, of course.” Swoop took a deep breath and began. “I do recognize the poison and I recognize the arrow as well.” 

“Really? Then where did it come from?” 

Swoop gave a small smile at the sound of her voice. “The poison was a powerful hallucinogen created from a plant grown on a planet called Darcon. It’s powerful and if too much is used it’s fatal.” 

A pregnant silence fell over the room. Swoop didn’t need to see to tell that that they had gone pale. If what they had said were correct, they had a reason to be worried. 

“Fatal?” RJ’s voice shook. 

He nodded. Swoop felt alarm rise in his chest at the thought of losing his son again. 

Theo broke the silence that had once again befallen the room. “What about the arrow?” 

Swoop let his fingers trace the familiar pattern on the arrow. “I recognized the signature on the arrow immediately.” He swallowed hard. “Have you ever heard the name Scorpina?” 

“She was a friend of Rita Repulsa’s who tried to destroy the original power rangers.” That was RJ. 

“The arrow on the signature is hers.” Swoop let out a breath and continued. “She was my wife.” 

Tension filled the room as there was the rustling sound of people shifting uncomfortably. 

“You were married?” Lily was the one to speak. Her voice cut some of the tension but it was still there, humming in the air. “But why would she go after Casey?” 

Master Marcus Swoop let his hand trail up to the chain hanging from his neck. As he tugged at it, he knew that the gold and silver twined band hanging from became obvious. The band was warm and its familiarity comforted some of the panic that had been rising in his chest. 

“Because he’s our son.” 

-

_“The greatest discovery of all time is that a person can change his future by merely changing his attitude.” -Oprah Winfrey_

“I think it’s time you’ve met my son.” 

Dai Shi watched as the assassin entered his throne room, intrigued. She moved with fluid grace, seeming less agitated than she had been the day before. He wondered, quietly, what exactly her son would be like. Hopefully he wouldn’t end up being as insane as her youngest child. 

“We’ve met.” 

He froze at the familiar voice. Leaning against the door frame was a figure dressed in black pants and a blood red shirt, black wrist guards taking up most of his lower arm. “Red ranger.” He growled. 

Casey smirked and stepped forward into the room. His mother grinned his way, faltering momentarily as she noticed the ice in his stare. “Camille, Jarro—Oh, wait. It’s Dai Shi now. I forgot.” He gave a shrug, waving off his miss as unimportant. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Dai Shi swept off of his chair and stomped toward them, stopping only when Scorpina sent a look his way. Casey frowned at her. Stopping Dai Shi was clearly not what he wanted his mother to do. 

“I thought you wanted to meet my son.” 

“Impossible!” 

A figure came up on Casey’s right. “I think we’d know.” Dallina stepped slightly in front of her brother, not liking the looks Dai Shi was sending their way. 

“Big brother.” Sorani, coming up on Casey’s left, leaned up and planted a kiss on his left cheek before cuddling up against his side. An arm was thrown over her shoulder and she grinned. Green glinted from the corner of her eye. Frowning, she realized that the ring was, in fact, glowing. 

Casey shot his baby sister a look annoyance as she grabbed his hand and brought it closer to her face. 

A thoughtful look crossed her face as she realized that there were in fact symbols inscribed under the green stone. 

“He’s a power ranger!” Dai Shi growled at them, sending the question towards their mother. 

Scorpina shrugged. “And you’re a parasite.” 

Sorani glanced up from the ring at her mother’s words. She let out a giggle as Dai Shi’s face turned a deep shade of red that faded to an even darker purple. “Kill the body, kill the mind. Eat the soul that’s left behind. Because he has none of his own and his heart is made of stone.” She recited in a sing-song voice. Her attention returned back to the ring. 

“You gotta problem, Jarrod. Take it up with me.” Casey smirked at him, tingling with the thought of a fight. 

“I am not Jarrod!” He made a move toward the red ranger, stopping only went Sorani made a strangled noise and jerked away from her brother. 

She backed away from him with wide eyes. It had taken her a while, but she did recognize the symbols imbedded in the ring. 

“Sorani?” 

Her mother’s voice caught her attention and before anyone said anything further, she turned and bolted out the door. 

“What’s her problem?” 

“Casey!” 

_“What?!”_

Dai Shi made a move to go past, but was stopped as a hand wrapped around his throat and tossed him back. He didn’t even have a chance to look up before he found himself pinned to the wall with the hand back around his throat. The hand tightened and Dai Shi had to struggle to breath. 

He attempted to pry the hand loose, but the grip was iron tight. Nailed began to dig into his throat and he could feel blood begin to trickle down his neck. 

“Casey. Casey!” 

Casey released Dai Shi, who immediately collapsed to the floor, gasping. Glinting gold eyes glared down at him. Dai Shi groaned in pain as a foot came into contact with his ribcage. “Yes?” He looked over at his big sister, who was watching him with something akin to disbelief. 

“What is the matter with you?” 

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes and headed to the door, waving over his shoulder at the man who was struggling to get up. “Later, Jarrod.” 

Casey practically bounced out of the room, licking Dai Shi’s smeared blood from his fingers. 

\- 

“Mother.” 

Scorpina ignored her eldest’s call, wanting to avoid the questions. 

“Mother!” 

The voice was getting closer so she hurried her steps. 

“Mom!” 

A hand was placed on her shoulder and spun her around. Scorpina immediately came face to face with Dallina. The look on her daughter’s face was bafflement, almost panic. 

“Mom, what is going on? What was Sorani going on about? What’s wrong with Casey?” Dallina’s voice rose at the end. 

Scorpina knew her daughter had to be worried. Judging from Sorani’s reaction, she was beginning to feel twinges of it herself. “Your sister worries. Nothing’s wrong.” 

“Nothing’s wrong.” Lina repeated. “Nothing’s wrong! Mom, nothing is right. I may not know what exactly is going on, but I know Casey and Sorani. Sorani was completely and totally freaked. Sorani doesn’t get freaked, she does the freaking. And Casey? Don’t tell me that you haven’t noticed that there was something wrong with Casey. He’s been on edge since he woke up, erratic. Until just then with Dai Shi, then he was downright scary.” She groaned, let out a harsh breath and ran a hand through her hair. Nothing pissed her off more than being kept in the dark. “What’s going on?” 

Her mother gave Dallina a calculating look before nodding. “I didn’t know it would affect him this way. It wasn’t supposed to.” 

“What wasn’t supposed to?” 

“I gave your brother a brizza ring.” 

\- 

Dai Shi lost his balance, even with Camille’s help, and fell to the floor with a crash as a loud voice echoed throughout the temple. 

“YOU DID WHAT?!” 

\- 

Casey knew someone was in his room before he’d even reached the door. The presence felt only vaguely familiar and he felt a faint stirring under his skin, the feel of a tiger wishing to be released. He pushed the feeling aside as he pushed open the door. 

A tall figure jumped away from what he assumed was supposed to be a crude attempt at a desk. He didn’t know who exactly had furnished this place but they had about as much taste as a broke college student. 

The figure turned to face him. It was a male, Casey guessed (he’d been wrong before), taller than him by at least a foot and his skin was tinted a silver-ish blue. Casey took another guess and figured he wasn’t human. His skin matched well with the dark blue body suit that he was wearing. There was a familiar silver insignia on the right arm. 

“One of Dark Specter’s old goons, I assume.” 

This comment only seemed to amuse the man. “You would assume correctly.” 

Casey approached him, cautiously, eyeing the long wooden box that he knew hadn’t been sitting on the desk when he’d left the room. He proceeded to circle the man, who seemed to preen under the scrutiny. 

“I am called Tyrlin.” 

“Yeah, you were one of Dark Specter’s generals.” He nodded, hazy memories working their way to the surface as he stopped in front of him. 

Tyrlin echoed his nod with one of his own. “And, like your mother, one of the last dark survivors of Zordon’s energy wave. I was in the Farnon region when it struck. The energy had dissipated before it could reach us.” 

“Us?” He asked, curiously. 

“Yes, a few dozen of us were setting up a new outpost. We were lucky.” 

“Fascinating.” Casey commented, dryly. “But why are you here?” 

“I’m here to see that you take your rightful place. And I’ve brought something to return to you.” Tyrlin pushed the box towards him, frowning when he didn’t immediately take it. “Aren’t you going to open it?” 

“Haven’t you ever heard of the saying, ‘Beware of Greeks baring gifts’?” Casey eyed the box once again. 

“Beware of who?” 

The blue skinned creatures seemed so genuinely clueless that Casey couldn’t help but give a snort. “Never mind.” He lifted the lid and froze. Almost reverently, he picked the sword up from its silk cushioning. It was similar in design to his mothers, laced with protection spells that had probably faded. Red stone was inlaid in the hilt and Casey watched with glee as they darkened when his hand touched them. It had been a gift from Astronema. “I thought this was destroyed when the Dark Fortress was captured.” 

“We scavenge some of the stuff from the wreckage.” Pride filled Trylin as he watched the assassin’s son play with his returned toy. “We wish to return the empire to its former glory.” 

Casey glanced back up at him. “What are you talking about? Dark Specter’s empire is gone.” 

“Many are, yes. But there are those of us who would willingly follow you if you decide to take you’re rightful place.” 

“That’s the second time you’ve said ‘rightful place’.” Irritation laced his voice. “What rightful place?” 

Tyrlin blinked, seeming truly startled by the question. “ _Your_ rightful place.” When Casey didn’t seem to understand anymore than he did before, Tyrlin frowned and continued. “As Prince of Darkness, of course.” 

“Huh?” 

-

 _“Take away the light and all you have left is darkness.”  
-Anonymous _

“You think I’m supposed to be Prince of Darkness.” The idea was such the Casey couldn’t keep himself from laughing. Tyrlin looked affronted by this. 

“You were Astronema’s heir.” The blue-skinned creature frowned at the man. “It is your rightful place.” 

Tyrlin seemed obsessed with that phrase. “I agreed to be Astronema’s heir a long time ago, back when there was actually an empire, because my mother wanted it.” He shrugged and went back to playing with his sword. “I am over trying to please her.”  
“Just think about it.” He eyed the sword wielder warily, approaching him. “The power. The prestige. The control.” 

Control. That word perked Casey’s interest. It seemed that the creature had managed to hit the one thing that he wanted. That was something that had been missing in his life. Being forced off on Astronema when he was a kid then being for to protect humans? “I’m listening.” 

A smile played on Tyrlin’s face. “You’ll have complete control over your life and the life of others. Never have to listen to what others say.” 

Interest flickered over the tiger’s face. He looked at the sword, thoughtfully, genially brushing the red hit. The hilt flickered dark then bright in response, almost as if it was happy to be back with its master. “Okay,” He lifted the sword back up, watching the light glance off it with a grin, “I’m in.” 

\- 

Silence echoed throughout the loft as they trudged in during the early morning. Lily, Theo, and RJ were followed by Master Swoop, sweeping into the loft. The silence had become a normal thing since he’d let them know that that Casey was his son. 

A pale skinned RJ grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it. He paled slightly more, looking like he might get sick. It was immediately tossed aside, as he collapsed onto the couch. There was movement beside him and he turned to find Lily taking a seat beside him. “How?” His voice startled them as they turned to look at RJ. 

Swoop sighed, gingerly taking a seat on one of the stools. “This story began a long time ago. Before I joined the Pai Zhuq, before the Pai Zhaq even existed. I lived during the time of the Ninjetti. Scorpina wasn’t always as she is now, from what I’ve been told. She had a temper and she could defend herself if need be, but she wasn’t a violent person. But one day, she attacked me. I don’t know why. She blinded me, almost killed me, but I barely survived. I was put in cryo-stasis to stop the bleeding, but no one woke me up til thousands of years later.” He picked at one of the table mats sitting there. “I don’t know how they could have survived. It’s been so long.” 

Silence descended over them once again, each person lost in their own thoughts. 

“We shouldn’t be here.” 

“Theo?” Lily questioned. 

Theo rubbed his face with his hands. “We should be here do nothing. We should be out there, trying to find him. Casey’s out there somewhere, hurt, and we’re not doing anything.” 

“Theo is right.” Master Swoop stood up, watching the others. “There will be time to talk about this later.” 

“You can fix him, right?” Lily got up, the man beside barely glancing up from his own hands. “That poison. You can stop it?” 

Swoop nodded. “The antidote is exceedingly simple; it’s usually determining the poison that is the problem.” 

“Good.” Lily’s voice was stronger, more sure. “We just need to find him, then.” 

Swoop headed for the exit, followed by Lily and Theo. RJ continued to sit in his seat, his eyes blank. 

“RJ?” 

He looked up at Theo, who was standing at the edge of the stairs. Inside him, the wolf howled, missing the lost piece of his pack. 

“Are you coming?” 

He blinked, before slowly nodding and getting up. 

With that, they once again left the loft, intent of finding their lost tiger. 

\- 

Dai Shi growled as another newcomer entered his throne room. He leaned back against his throne, eying the silver-blue skinned man before him. Camille made a noise of curiosity from his left. He saw Scorpina and her youngest daughter look up from where they had been in deep conversation. Scorpina frowned before a look of recognition crossed her face, while Sorani merely dismissed the creature in favor of smirking at his neck. He bare stopped himself from rubbing the circle of bruises that he knew lined there. 

The man seemed to take inventory of the room before his glance landed on the assassin. “Scorpina.” He nodded her way in respect. 

Scorpina nodded back. “General Tyrlin. Far from your usual space, isn’t it?” Her voice was tightly controlled, almost as if she was stopping herself from going after him. 

“I came to pay my respect to your son.” He smirked. “I was pleased to note how willing he was to returned to his rightful place.” 

This had triggered Sorani’s interest and she finally focused on the man. “Rightful place?” 

“What are you going on about now?” The distaste was obvious in Scorpina’s voice now. 

“You should know.” Tyrlin said. “If I remember correctly, you were completely behind your son taking Astronema’s place one day.” He shrugged. “Well, that day has arrived.” 

“You’re lying.” Scorpina denied, stepping forward. “Casey never liked the idea. I know he wouldn’t have chosen to step in her place.” 

“I guess that proves just how much you don’t know about me.” A voice from the doorway called. 

They all turned to find Casey lounging against an open door. In his left hand was a deadly looking sword that he was swinging back and forth, as if a toy. He stepped into the room, pointing the sword at Dai Shi as he did. A smirk crossed his face. “What I don’t get,” He turned to look at his mother, “is the fact that you knew I never wanted this yet you still signed me up. I agreed because you wanted to and now that I’ve stepped up to the plate you seem upset. Why is that?” 

“What is going on?!” Dai Shi shot up off of his throne and stomped toward them. He had been left out of the loop for too long. Well no longer. This was his temple. 

“Ah,” Tyrlin made a great sweeping gesture with mocking respect. “You must be the great Dai Shi I have heard so much about.” He sent Camille a predatory grin that had her shivering. “I’m am called General Tyrlin. I was a General of Dark Spector’s army.” 

Camille looked startled. “Dark Spector?” She whispered. “What do we owe this honor?” Stepping up beside Dai Shi, her voice barely shook. 

“As I’ve said before, I’ve come to pay my respects to my lord.” Tyrlin glanced at Dai Shi’s neck and gestured to Casey. “I see you’ve already had a run in with our new Prince of Darkness.” 

“WHAT?” Dai Shi paled dramatically and Camille looked faint. 

“Casey?” 

He turned to look at his mother. 

“Tell me that it’s not true.” She approached him, placing a hand on his arm. “Tell me you didn’t do this.” 

“Why? Isn’t this what you wanted?” Casey mocked back at her. 

“No.” Anger filled her face as she turned from him. “This isn’t what I wanted at all.” She turned and headed for the door. “Sorani!” Scorpina snapped. 

Sorani looked between the two of them, wide-eyed, before scurrying off after her mother. 

Something twinged inside of Casey as he watched the two leave. It took him a moment to figure out that it was sorrow he felt. That was a feeling he didn’t like and he pushed it aside as he twisted the ring on his finger. 

He never noticed the look of superior triumph that graced Tyrlin’s face. 

\- 

“What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?” Sorani muttered as she paced in her mother’s room. “Have to do something. Not Casey. Never Casey. Have to help him.” She look up at her older sister who was sitting on the bed, pale at what she had been told occurred. “Fix this.” She implored her older sister, desperately. “We can’t lose him.” 

“We’re not going to lose him.” Scorpina tried to console her, only to have her youngest turn an furious look on her. 

“You did this.” Sorani hissed at her. “You broke, Casey.” 

Dallina shook her head. She never could have believed that her mother would have done something like this. Scorpina had always been the one to tell her to take care of her siblings. That she was the oldest and had to protect them. A job she couldn’t do if her mother pulled a stunt like this. “That brazza ring. What was it created to do exactly?” 

“It was one of Rita’s creations. She created them to suppress the goodness of someone. It was supposed to give her control of her minions but they didn’t work and had to be scrapped. But this one wasn’t supposed to be that powerful. There were supposed to be restrictions.” Scorpina sighed as she sat down beside Dallina, who sent her a glare. “It’s all that damn general’s fault! He did this!” 

“General Tyrlin?” Dallina asked. “What does he have to do with this?” 

“He was the one who got it for me.” She replied, a dark look crossing her face. Hatred filled her as she thought about him. “I approached about it while I was on a job. He must have done something on it. Even after I had spells placed on it to weaken its effects.” 

“So how do we get rid of it?” Sorani demanded of her mother. 

“The only way that to stops its effects is to remove that ring.” 

Sorani gave a snort. “That’s not going to happen. We need help.” 

Dallina nodded. “But who? Aunt Rita?” 

“When it Kalderon freezes over.” Scorpina snapped. There was no way she was going to ask that her for anything. 

“She might be able to help. She was our godmother.” 

“She’s a traitor.” 

“Mom,” Dallina bite out, trying to hold in her temper. She didn’t want to go Rita either, but she would if it meant helping Casey. “There is no one else.” 

“Not true.” They turned their attention to Sorani, who was tapping her bottom lips thoughtfully. “There is another.” She paused, frowning. “Well, other’s anyways.” 

Confused looks settled on the two’s faces before realization struck it. 

“No. Absolutely not.” 

“Oh, hell no. You want to ask the _power rangers_ for help?” 

-

_“If you can’t sleep, then get up and do something instead of lying there worrying. It’s the worry that gets you, not the lack of sleep.”  
-Dale Carnegie _

Instinct raged when RJ set the wolf free. He was over run with scent and noise. The sudden desire to run and howl hit him, to chase the freedom he always wished he had. 

But he couldn’t. 

The wolf wanted to find the missing portion of his pack. He stood as leader (mostly), protector, and Alpha of the group. A loss of any kind, especially his tiger, was unacceptable. 

The human portion of his mind told him that it wasn’t his tiger. But it was. He knew that more than anything. The tiger was his, just as much as the cheetah and the jaguar, but more so. The wolf raised this cub up to be strong and capable, an Alpha in his own right. It didn’t matter who sired him, be Bat or Scorpion, the tiger was his. 

What happened before didn’t change that. 

Air whisked past him as he blurred through the trees. Here he was in his element. The hunt came naturally to him, as natural as breathing and eating. All he had to do was catch the tiger’s scent. 

He would not fail. 

He would bring his tiger home. 

\- 

The woods seemed to blend together after a while. Lily was forced to rely on her instincts to keep her from getting to terribly lost. This heightened her senses, letting her pick up on noises, sights, and smells that she would have normally been obvious to. 

It was this that let Lily catch a faint coppery smell in the air. 

A frown crossed her face as she tried to place where it was coming from. This brought her to a tree that she normally wouldn’t have given a second look at. On closer inspection she saw a dark spot near its base. She reached down and touched the spot seeing a dark spot on her fingers. 

Blood. 

It wasn’t animal, she knew that for sure. Her cheetah enhanced sense of smell made sure of that. But it wasn’t human either. 

But Casey wasn’t human, was he? 

She flicked her glasses open and placed them on her face. “Guys, you might want to see this.” 

\- 

“That’s a lot of blood.” Theo looked as though he was going to be sick. He swayed slightly, Lily stopping him from crashing for the ground. 

RJ was leaning down by the… puddle, might have been an appropriate word for the thick liquid on the ground. A hand reached out, almost as if to touch it, see if it was real, but stopped. He looked up at the two standing, his eyes still holding a yellowish tint that made Lily flinch. “We don’t know that it is Casey’s.” He pointed out before glancing over at Master Swoop, who was beside him with blood on his fingers. 

Swoop brought the fingers to his nose, taking a smell. It certainly wasn’t human, but he couldn’t tell what it was. The smell was kind of familiar, under the scent of blood. 

“Oh, god. He’s dead, isn’t he?” 

“Theo!” Lily’s voice was short, snappy. “Casey is not dead. We just have to keep looking.” 

“It’s definitely not human.” Swoop declared. 

“See!” Lily gained an expression that looked a cross between relief and panic. 

The bat master shook his head, not wanting to crush what hope the young cheetah may hold. It was Theo who spoke up, looking up into the canopy. “But Casey isn’t human, is he?” 

“Theo!” She snapped his name once again, sending a nasty look his way. “This is Casey. He’s--.” 

“Theo is right.” 

The three turned to look at one who had spoken. Master Swoop had returned to his feet, pale. His normal calm demeanor was shaken. Clotted blood was blotched on his sleeve and edge of his black coat where he had gotten them caught trying to get up. 

“Casey is not human. Not fully, anyways. I am human, but his mother was-- is a hybrid.” He brushed his hand off on a leg, trying to regain composure. “This is his.” 

No one saw RJ’s eyes flash yellow again as he buried his face in his hands, suppressing a growl. 

\- 

It was dark as they returned to the loft with low spirits. Other than that spot Lily had found there was no trace of their wayward tiger. A deathly silence descended over them as they came up the staircase. It was almost to the point where they missed the newcomers to the loft. 

Three women were perched in the kitchen, one of which was humming and chewing on a half-eaten apple. The oldest sent a sneer their way as they were caught sight of. 

Neither RJ nor Theo was in any mood to be polite by now. “Who the hell are you?!” This earned Theo a slap in the arm from Lily. RJ let out a low snarl, making a move towards them only to have an arm stop him. Taking a deep breath, he looked to see it was the bat master who had stopped him. 

The oldest woman returned the glower that RJ just sent their way. Temperature in the loft seemed to drop several degrees as she caught sight of Swoop. She recognized him instantly. “I’m Casey’s mother.” 

It seemed like time froze in the loft for a moment. 

Then all hell broke loose. 

RJ broke Swoop’s hold on him and launched himself at the woman, the threat to his pack. She had been the one who poisoned Casey, the reason he was lost to them. The two went crashing to the ground before he found himself flung back. He found himself pinned to a support beam mere seconds later. 

Both Lily and Theo immediately jumped to their master’s defense. 

Lily moved toward Scorpina only to find herself face to face with one of the other women, the tallest. “Do not touch my mother.” She was shoved backwards and bounced against the counter. As the woman came after her, she lashed out, catching Casey’s sister with her feet and sending her sprawling into her mother. 

The two went stumbling back, Scorpina losing her grip on the wolf. 

And Theo, embarrassingly, wasn’t able to take more than four steps before he found himself pinned to the floor on his stomach with a short dark-haired woman perched on his back, giggling. He felt a hand start to stroke his hair and he flushed, struggling harder now. 

“Scorpina?” 

That quiet whisper was enough to stop everyone mid-move. They turned to look at the man who had said it. 

“Hello, Marcus.” Scorpina said, pleasantly. 

Theo suddenly felt the weight be lifted off of his back. Shooting to his feet, he looked up in time to see the woman being snatched by the waist by the other two, preventing the woman from getting Swoop by mere inches. 

“That is enough, Sorani.” 

The woman, Sorani, still thrashed in their grasp with a murderous look on her face. “Hello, Daddy.” She hissed at him. 

“Sorani?” He made a step to come forward, only to feel the blade of a knife move millimeters from his cheek. 

Scorpina yanked the butcher’s knife from her youngest’s grasp, slamming it back down on the counter. 

Theo and Lily scrambled past the trio, coming to stand beside RJ and Swoop, protectively. 

“Look,--.” 

“Dallina.” 

“No, mother.” Dallina sent her mother a grim look. “Look, we didn’t come here to fight.” She took a deep breath, pushing aside second thoughts and other unfriendly ideas. “We,” She turned a glare her mother’s way, show just who this ‘we’ was, “made a mistake. And we need your help to fix it.” 

“Like poisoning your son?” RJ replied, ruthlessly. 

“I don’t have to explain myself to you, human.” Scorpina shot back. “My decisions are my own.” 

“What have you done, Scorpina?” 

Scorpina turned the man she once loved. The one who tried to kill her children. For a moment, only long enough to make the other’s wonder if they imagined it, her façade failed. Pain and regret showed in her eyes along with worry and something unrecognizable. But it was gone faster than it appeared. 

“I just wanted my son back.” 

-

The baby shower was in full swing by the time he arrived. He almost didn’t want to enter the room when he heard the group of female laughter through the door but he sucked it up. 

Peaking in, he caught sight of his wife pulling what seemed like and orange baby outfit that resembled a Star Trek uniform. He cringed and pushed the door open some more, almost forgetting what it was that caused him to break his promise to his wife for some female-only time. 

“Andros.” 

His wife’s voice was more amused than anything. “I’m sorry for interrupting, Ashley.” Andros scanned the room before his gaze landed on a familiar blonde. 

This blonde exchanged a look with his wife. “Is something wrong?” 

“Karone, we need to talk.” 

-

Casey noted, with a grin, that the colors that Dai Shi’s face was changing were very amusing. The parasite seemed content to stare at him with a glare. He didn’t know why exactly the man was so pissed. It wasn’t like the throne was all that comfortable. His leg was thrown over one of the arms as he stretched out over it (all for Dai Shi’s benefit, of course). 

“Bring them to me.” He told Tyrlin, who, to his pleasure, bowed before exiting the room in a flourish. Casey rolled his eyes at the move. The general seemed to be one for large, obnoxious, gestures. 

He glanced around, before catching movement in the shadows. “Camille, I know you’re there.” 

The area he was looking at became a blur, until a figure stood in what previously seemed to be empty space. “Yes, my lord?” The last part was bitten out; like this was some joke she hadn’t gotten the punch line to just yet. 

“Why don’t go and see if you can find my mother and sisters. They’ve been gone quite a while.” 

She nodded before glancing Dai Shi’s way and scurrying out. 

Now he turned to look at the man who had been the bane of his life for the past few months. “Dai Shi, why don’t you go and try to find something useful to do?” With that, he waved the man off. 

There was a growl before sound of a door closing. 

Casey frowned and shifted in the metal seat once again. 

Damn this thing was uncomfortable. 

\- 

RJ knew that this was probably one of his worst ideas. And he had some bad ones during his time. Dating that red head with the ‘family issues’ was a bad idea. Getting arrested for indecent exposure in San Angeles was a bad idea. 

But Master Swoop had seemed so sure that this idea would work. It seemed like a simple enough idea. Protective instincts told him to keep Lily and Theo busy while they put the plan in motion. The two had sent him strange looks but didn’t really say anything when RJ had sent them off to pick them up some lunch. Scorpina and her daughters hadn’t really said much more to them than ‘Don’t get your asses killed’. The two were no use to them dead. 

Still, getting themselves captured on purpose probably wasn’t the brightest idea. He just hoped that they would be able to talk some sense into Casey. Make him see reason. 

Of course Scorpina’s (and Master Swoop’s) youngest had seemed to think that they were marching off to certain doom. She was muttering something about Casey playing with his food as they left that he didn’t want to think too much about. 

Especially now as he felt several Rinshi grab him and wrestle him to the ground. The blue skinned monster before them was frowning, obviously wondering why this was so easy. He loomed above RJ like staring at some sort of bug before lashing out, kicking RJ in the stomach. 

He nearly fell to the ground with a groan, only the Rinshis’ grip stopping him. A hand grasped his hair and he was pulled up face to face with the creature. He gave RJ a look of disgust before pushing him to the ground. 

“I don’t see why his highness is so fascinated with you.” The blue skinned creature turned to Master Swoop with a smirk. “And as for you... I believe he has something very special planned.” 

Scratch that. This wasn’t just a bad idea. This was a spectacularly possibly suicidal idea. 

So why the hell had he agreed to go along with it? 

\- 

“You were supposed to bring me all of them!” Casey hissed at the blue skinned alien. 

General Tyrlin bowed. “I give you my deepest regrets and apologies, my lord. You have my word that I will rectify this mistake.” 

“You do that. What did you do with them?” 

“I have placed them in separate cells.” Tyrlin replied. 

“Chain them up as well. I don’t want to chance them getting out.” He warned the General. Casey got up off of the throne, biting back a groan. First thing he was going to do when he got the chance was get rid of that horrid metal monstrosity. Maybe melt it down into some nice coat hangers. 

Camille stepped out from the shadows. She seemed unsure as to saying anything. “Si- sir?” She stumbled over the word, forcing past her lips. “Are you going to destroy them?” 

Casey blinked in surprise. This was the first time Camille had really ever voluntarily spoken to him. He replied with a grin that was eerily reminiscent to that of his youngest sister. This sent shivers down the chameleon’s spine. “Nope. I got something better planned.” 

With that the son of one of the universe’s most dangerous assassins practically bounced out the door, General Tyrlin right on his heels. 

Camille wasn’t sure she liked the sound of that. 

\- 

Nothing could have shocked Theo more than the scene before him when he returned to the loft with lunch. He just stood at the top of the stairs and gawked, the Chinese take-out nearly falling from his hands. 

“Oh my…” 

He echoed Lily’s sentiments wholeheartedly. 

Giggling came from down in loft and Theo found himself unable to really do anything but stand there and blink. 

“Theo!” 

Theo could help but give a start as Fran turned and looked at the two of them. With her attention diverted elsewhere Sorani snatched the basketball out of Fran’s hands and shot it through the hoop. 

“Hey!” Fran tried to get the ball back, laughing. 

Sorani laughed along, dodging out of the way. 

A quick glance let Theo see that Sorani had not been the only one to make herself at home. Dallina was stretched out across RJ’s chair, flipping through the channels on several of the televisions. 

Scorpina had invaded RJ’s work area. She was currently poking at one of his half finished creations that currently looked like a mass of wires and sheet metal. But that wasn’t what had surprised him at all. It was the fact that Scorpina’s gold armor was completely gone, replaced with some sort of white-gold silky shirt and a pair of black dress pants. She actually looked more normal than both of her daughters, who were decked out in black leather. 

“Where’s RJ and Casey?” 

Theo’s attention was turned back to Fran. From behind her, Sorani sent the two a maniacal grin. He shot her a glare which was returned with a look of mock hurt. 

“Theo… Lily..?” 

Lily, who had been silent up till now, stepped forward worried about her friend, wanting to put some distance between Fran and the assassin’s youngest. “Are you okay?” 

Fran just looked confused. “Yeah, I’m fine. I coming in to help open and no one was downstairs. So I came up here to see if everything was okay and I met Casey’s mom and sisters.” She smiled at Sorani who, the two rangers were surprised to see, returned the grin. The smile slipped off Fran’s face as she saw Lily and Theo exchange a look. “What’s going on?” 

Theo looked like he was going to come up with some half hearted excuse but Scorpina cut him off before he could say anything. “Yes, why don’t you explain to her what’s going on.” A dangerous look crossed her face. “Or I would be more than happy to.” 

Lily paled a little more and Theo placed a hand to his temple before frowning, just realizing that they were, in fact, missing a few people. 

Wait. 

“Where is RJ?” 

\- 

Casey stepped into the room as the Rinshi opened the door. He stood there for a few moments, quietly humming to himself. Swoop was dangling from the wall in what had to be an uncomfortable position. His hand went to the sword at his waist, fingering it momentarily as ideas came to mind, none of which the man would enjoy. He saw Swoop’s head lift up and looking in his direction. 

“I know you’re there.” 

A smirk crossed his face as he entered the room. “I guess it was a good thing I wasn’t trying to hide myself then.” 

“You’re my son.” 

Ah… “So you do know.” He gained a petulant tone that reminded Swoop a time when Casey was still a baby. “Took you long enough to recognize me. Really, Dad, I know you’re blind but how could you not know?” 

Marcus Swoop flinched. “Please, Casey. Let me help you.” 

The assassin’s son laughed, sounding truly amused by his words. “I do not want or need your help.” 

“That ring, it’s corrupting you. You have to get rid--.” Swoop broke off into a coughing fit. 

“You don’t get it, do you? I like the ring. I like what it’s doing to me.” He stepped in close to his father. “I like being in control.” 

“Son, I’m begging you.” 

“Don’t call me that!” Casey yelled harshly. It wasn’t his place to call him that. Not since his father betrayed them. “What do you know about any of this, anyway? How could you possibly know?” He hissed. 

Swoop went silent but that told Casey all he needed to know. 

“Mom?” Casey looked at him closely before giving an incredulous laugh. “Mom went to the ranger’s for help? How disappointing.” He gave a mock pout. “I thought she’d be happy. After all, I’m giving her something she’s wanted for a long time.” 

“And what’s that?” He felt an increase of body heat and knew his son had shifted closer. 

A smile crossed his face. “A chance to watch you die.” 

“Bye, Daddy.” Casey yanked Swoop’s head down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

Then he was gone, out the door, leaving behind him only his father’s pleas to stop. 

\- 

“How pretty.” 

RJ searched for the source of the amused voice. Above him chains chanked against the stone walls. His arms were pinned over his head and he had mere inches of chain between his feet and the wall. He found the source standing in the door way to the room, watching him. 

He almost didn’t recognize Casey. The man before him was dressed in black pants and a crimson button up shirt. A sudden wave of desire to reach out and see if that shirt was as silky as it looked came over him. “Casey?” 

“Who else?” Casey grinned as he entered the room. The scene before him was certainly appealing. And he needed something to get his mind off the conversation that he’d just had with his father. He stepped up to the man on the wall and placed his hand on the wolf’s stomach. His reward was a choke of air from the man. The hand proceeded to slide down until he gained a gasp then upwards underneath the shirt as RJ squirmed. 

“What are you--?” 

Casey gave him an innocent look. “Remember? I promised that we’d finish this.” He pulled back. RJ immediately whined at the loss of the touch. 

“Why don’t you just kill me then?” RJ mocked with false bravado. “Isn’t that why you captured me? To tell me your evil plan than destroy me?” 

Casey let out a laugh, soft and light. The gold faded from his eyes, leaving behind only a set of familiar brown eyes. RJ momentarily felt a twinge of longing in the pit of his stomach. A smile graced the tiger’s face, as he stepped closer to the master. “There are only three problems with that. I don’t have some big evil plan. I haven’t told you a thing.” He pressed himself closer, encroaching on the other’s personal space. There was a clanging of chains where RJ shifted against the wall. “And I’m not going to kill you.” A thoughtful look crossed his face. “Well, not now anyways.” 

A growl escaped RJ as he jerked. “Then what is it that you plan to do with me, cub?” 

He just grinned, reaching up and letting his hand brush against the wolf’s jaw line. 

RJ’s eyes fluttered closed at the touch, leaning into the warmth. Hot breath was on his face and his eyes shot open, only to find the tiger’s face mere inches from his own. Then the face was gone, nuzzling into his neck instead. This move caused Casey’s body to rub up against his own. He let out another low whine. “Ca-Casey?” 

Casey disregarded the voice. He took a deep breath, catching RJ’s ear between his teeth for a moment, letting them slide down and brushing it with his tongue. “I always did want a pet.” He laughed quietly. RJ’s body froze up against his as he leaned over and nipped at his neck. And he moved back, patting him on the cheek. “Later, pup.” 

With that, he turned and left the room, ignoring the wetness on his hand where he’d touched RJ’s cheek. 

-

Interlude II: Love at First Sight, Love Everlasting Drabble 1

The moment that Scorpina realized that this hit was a completely and totally a failure was the same moment she realized that she was completely and totally in love.

And she had no idea how in hell that had managed to happen.

Marcus Swoop was many things she had come to realize. He was kind and sweet, quiet and strong. The man was also smug and impatient. And for some bizarre reason Scorpina loved him for it.

This man was also completely obvious to the fact that she had been sent to kill him.

Just how screwed up was that?

She had played damsel in distress and he had played the white knight. Acting helpless wasn’t a problem; it helped that she looked delicate enough to almost break. Some sleazy guy played his part in all this. He got too close and too persistent. Scorpina barely stopped herself from breaking the creep’s hand when he grabbed her arm.

Then Marcus made his entrance in all black coated glory. He ‘saved’ her from the mean man who wanted to hurt her.

This was also the first (and only) time that she let her mark kiss her.

Scorpina knew this wasn’t right, deceiving him like this. But was it so wrong to want to be normal once in a while?

So she merely smiled at him, pulling him down for a kiss. It was sweet and innocent; as if he was afraid he was going to scare her. Scorpina slid her hand through his hair and pulled back. For a moment she thought he was going to say something.

But he just grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. He wasn’t trying to grab or restrain her. All Marcus was doing was holding on.

Holding on was good. Scorpina could work with that.

-

RJ gave another tug against the chain and hissed when they didn’t give an inch. His wrists were chained together and that chain was connected to the large metal throne beside him. Similar manacles were wrapped around his ankles, also leading through a hoop on the chair. A thinner, lighter chain ran from the chair arm to the metal collar around his neck, like some sort of leash. The wolf master was shirtless and displayed for everyone to see. 

Like some sort of pet. 

He jerked on the chains, once again not getting any leeway. Cursing silently under his breath, RJ was suddenly very happy there was no else in the throne room. Casey had disappeared a little while ago, muttering something about ‘blue-skinned pain-in-the-ass’. 

“Well, well, well… Look what we have here.” 

That wasn’t Casey. RJ turned in time to see Camille appear from a column. 

She smirked at him, letting her eyes travel up and down him. “It looks as though the big bad wolf has gotten himself captured.” Drifting closer, she let her hands drift across his shoulder blades. 

He jerked away, the chains preventing too much movement. 

“Come on now. Don’t be like that.” Camille slid around to stand in front of him. She tilted her head and looked up and down him curiously. Sure, he was cute and all but she didn’t see what Casey saw in him. A frown crossed her face. Maybe she should try and find out. With that thought she grabbed him by the chin and forced her lips against his. 

RJ fought her every step of the way, yanking against the chains and trying to force himself back. A hand slid up into his hair, tightening its grip. 

Pulling back, Camille grinned. She was beginning to understand. It was the wolf, it had to be. She could feel it clawing under the surface, responding. “Nice.” Camille gave the hair a sharp pull, revealing the neck to her. She ran her nose up the side of it, followed by her tongue. 

“No.” 

Camille was just about to make her way down the chest when she felt herself being pulled back. Nails raked across RJ’s shoulder blade, drawing blood. Back hit wall with a sickening thud before she collapsed to the floor. She didn’t even have time to breathe before she was pulled to her feet, with a sharp blade resting against her throat. A growl brought her attention to the man holding it. No way. That blue general should still be keeping him busy. 

Casey. 

“Don’t touch him” It came out as a snarl as the blade pressed even closer to her throat. Blood began trickling down her neck as a wave of fear came over her. 

She was definitely beginning to see the family resemblance. “My lord…” 

“Give me one good reason why I should let you leave with your head still intact.” Casey hissed as fury flowed through him. His reply was a whimper. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear that. What did you say?” Blood drained from her face and she looked like she was going to pass out. It looked like he wasn’t going to get any more fun from her. Casey gave a sigh and tossed her to the floor. “Scram.” 

Scrambling to her feet, Camille didn’t hesitate. She swayed a little as she grabbed the door for support as she shot from the room. 

“Pathetic.” 

RJ looked wide-eyed at Casey, who examining a trail of blood on his sword. He captured the blood with a finger and popped it into his mouth. A grimace immediately crossed his face. “Reptiles! Bleh…” He turned his attention to RJ, zeroing in on the scratches on his shoulder. 

For a moment RJ could a sworn he had seen concern in those brown eyes before they turned blank. He shifted back as Casey approached him. A hand came up to gently brush through his hair. Then the hand tightened in a fashion similar to that of Camille’s. His head was jerked forward and he found himself face to face with Casey. RJ’s froze and his breath caught. He knew what was coming next. 

The lips that took possession of his this time weren’t hard and rough, but rather gentle and coaxing. A tongue brushed against his lips, asking permission. His chained hands came up and latched on the red shirt and pulled the man closer. Much to RJ’s surprise, Casey began letting him take control of the kiss. 

Their current situation fell away, it didn’t matter that Casey was evil or RJ was chained up. It was just the two of them. This felt so completely right. He could feel his Casey again. 

Then Casey was gone, scrambling away and pulling himself to his feet. The tiger tried to catch his breath and shook his head. He had almost done it. He had almost lost control. That wouldn’t happen again. He straightened his shirt and turned back to the master. Stepping back up to him, Casey grabbed another handful of hair and jerked. A noise of surprise and protest escaped the wolf. The tiger pressed his face to RJ’s hair and took a deep breath. A shiver of pleasure came over him. “You’re mine.” Casey whispered in RJ’s ear, letting his tongue brush across the shell. “Mine to bend, mine to break, mine to keep.” With that, he released the hair and tossed him back. 

A dark look rested on the wolf master’s face. “Go to hell.” 

There was a thoughtful expression his face before he shrugged. “Yeah, probably.” 

\- 

General Tyrlin smirked as he pushed the blind man into the quarry. The man stumbled forward; the only thing stopping him from falling was the chains that bound him. 

“Let him go!” 

Perfect. He grinned as the remaining rangers entered the quarry. This would be easy. Bait them out into the open and grab them. Casey would be pleased. “Why don’t you come and get him?” 

As they came at him, he pushed Swoop to the Rinshi. They would keep him out of the battle. It was just as easy as he thought. He laughed as he once again pushed the yellow ranger half way across the quarry, demorphing as she hit the ground. The blue ranger soon joined her. The General laughed. 

All it would take would be one single strike and these nuisances would be gone for good. He ignored the Bat Masters calls and moved for the final blow. 

But it never came. 

Instead, Tyrlin found himself thrown backward. Crashing to the ground, he rolled. His hands went to his side and returned covered in dark purple blood. No. There were very few things powerful enough to make its way through his armor. He looked up in time to see one of them standing in front of the rangers. 

“Scorpina. Traitor!” 

She laughed, tossing her hair back. “This is going to be fun.” 

He growled, rethinking his strategy. Retreating would be a good idea. If Scorpina was here than her daughters couldn’t be far behind. He could probably take on Scorpina if he tried, but with her daughters. Well, there was a reason he hadn’t made a move for Casey sooner. 

Tyrlin still had Swoop. All he had to do was let the Rinshi distract them and make a skillful retreat. Casey would never have to know of this particular failure. “Rinshi! Attack!” 

That attack never happened. 

“Rinshi!” He turned to find the Rinshi gone, various parts scattered on the ground. In their place stood Dallina and Sorani, the eldest holding on to his arm with what had to be a painful grip while the youngest working on ridding him of the chains. 

Damn. 

Tryling retreated, disappearing in a shower of sparks. Not only had he lost the battle but he had also lost Swoop. 

Casey was not going to be happy. 

\- 

When they returned to the loft, Theo and Lily disappeared into the bathroom, bandaging up their various wounds. If they had thought about it, the two might have deemed leaving Swoop, Scorpina, and their two daughters alone in the room a bad idea but the two had other things on their minds. It would have been for good reason too, because the moment the two disappeared into the bathroom Scorpina launched herself at Swoop. 

Within moments she had an exhausted Swoop pinned to the ground with her sword at his throat. “I should do this. I should get rid of you right now!” She pulled the instrument back, allowing him room to lift his head. “But I’m not, Marcus. We need you to save Casey. But know this, the moment you stop being useful in getting my son back I will finish what I started a long time ago.” 

He shifted up on his elbows. Marcus could see her but he could smell her, feel her. It seemed that he still reacted the same way to her that he always have. “Tell me, kisari, what have I ever done to deserve this? To deserve your hate and the hate of our children.” He heard a hissing sound that did not come from his wife. It had to have come from one of his daughters. The weight left his chest. 

Scorpina jumped off his chest, pissed. She had not heard the term of endearment since before her kind was eradicated. It was what he used to call her, kisari. It meant ‘beloved one’ in her kind’s language. “Do not call me that! You do not have to right to call me that anymore! You know what you did, something unforgiveable. I should--.” 

She was caught off by the sound of a throat clearing. Scorpina turned, expecting to find one of the rangers or even one of her daughters standing there. 

But it wasn’t. 

The blonde woman looked familiar and she knew who it was immediately. She always did have a strange affinity for leather and if that outfit said anything it hadn’t in the past few years. 

About this time the two emerged from the bathroom, Theo fiddling with a bandage wrapped around his arm and Lily telling him not to mess it, slapping his hand away. They both stopped dead and stared at the woman who was leaning against the railing by the stairs. 

“Karone.” 

Karone approached them, stopped when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Her hands went to her hips and her pissed expression perfected during years as the princess of darkness. But still her voice was deceptively sweet as she spoke. “Someone what to tell me what the hell is going on with Casey?” 

A sigh came from the blue as he took in yet another stranger in the loft. “We have got to get an alarm system or something!” 

-

Interlude II: Love at First Sight, Love Everlasting Drabble 2 

She had been warned that they would send someone else after him. If she couldn’t finish the job than someone else would. 

Scorpina wouldn’t let that happen. 

His arm was wrapped lightly around her waist and he had his face buried in her hair. Fingers trailed through her hair as she let out a content sigh. 

That was when it happened. 

The first arrow missed him by mere inches. Instantly, Scorpina was on her feet, pulling him down behind a building as she glanced around the edge, trying to find the attacker. She caught sight of someone disappearing at the top of a building. 

“Scorpina?” 

She turned to see him looking at her, stunned. Reached out, her hand brushed through his hair. “Stay here.” Her lips pressed gently against his, than she was off. 

The person was long gone before she got there. Scorpina fell back on her training, taking in her surroundings. The best option was to return to Marcus. 

When she returned, he was gone. She cursed under her breath before a sound of something crashing came from the alleyway a few yards down. What she found surprised her. It was the man who had taken a shot at Marcus. But what surprised her more than anything was that Marcus was meeting him blow for blow. She had known the man had some training but nothing like that. 

It was beautiful. 

At least ‘til the man had managed to pin Marcus to that wall with a knife to his throat. She didn’t even hesitate, moving in silently behind the man. All it took was one quick move. With a sickening crack, the man fell to the ground, his neck snapped. 

Marcus was looking at her now, panicked and shocked. “Scorpina..?” 

Her hand was placed over his mouth, cutting him off from whatever he was going to say. “Not here, okay?” Scorpina grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the alley and the body. 

Maybe she was going to lose him. Maybe he’d completely freak out and take off. 

But he was alive. 

Scorpina didn’t regret her actions for a minute. 

-

_“How could an angel break my heart? Why didn’t he catch my falling star? I wish I didn’t wish so hard. Maybe I wished our love apart.”_

_-Toni Braxton_

“You lost him?!” 

Tyrlin flinched back at the mere sound of the prince of darkness’s voice. “My lord--.” 

“How could you lose him?!” Casey shot forward, glaring at the being in front of him. “What were you thinking?!” 

The blue skinned man bowed his head, acting shameful. “I was merely trying to do as you asked, my lord. To capture the other rangers.” He glanced up quickly, taking in the furious expression. 

“I had plans for him. And you lost him.” He heard snickering from behind him and he turned to glare at the man chained to the throne. RJ seemed to be unsuccessfully trying to cover his laughter, obviously pleased with the turn of events. Casey shot him a dark look. 

“Many apologies.” The general gave another bow. “I will rectify my mistake. This I promise you.” 

“Like you did last time?” Casey growled at him. 

“Again, I apologies for my failure.” He repeated. Biting his bottom lip, he looked at the man who was returning to his throne. “My lord,” Tyrlin began uncertainly, not sure how well it would go over now, “have you given thought to what we discussed earlier?” 

Casey watched his general as he sat down. “You want me to name an heir. I,” he shrugged, “don’t think that’s necessary.” 

“With all do respect, what if something unfortunate should happen to you? As you have seen, it has happened before.” 

“Let me guess.” He smirked. “You think it should be you.” 

“I would not be so bold.” Tyrlin replied, once again bowing. “However, my lord, I am your most loyal.” 

“I’ll think about it.” Casey leaned back in the throne and threw a leg over the arm. “Now why don’t you leave and fix this.” 

“As you wish.” 

Tyrlin left the throne room, pushing past Dai Shi as he shoved open the doors. 

Dai Shi noticed the self-satisfied look on the general’s face as he left and couldn’t help but wonder what the man was planning. Somehow he didn’t think it was going to end well for Tyrlin. 

\- 

Karone rubbed her face with her hands. They had moved from the main area of the loft to the loft’s kitchen. “Let me get this straight. You turned Casey evil?” She questioned the group in front of her. 

“That wasn’t what I was trying to do.” Scorpina answered. “I wouldn’t do that to my son.” She said that last bit to the man standing the couch. Marcus Swoop just stared at her, making her shift uncomfortably under his watch. He had always made her do that. Her hand tightened to a fist. 

Lily blinked and ran a hand through her hair. This was getting them nowhere. She had to do something. Anything. She got up from her chair and headed for the stairs. 

“Where are you going?” Dallina demanded. 

“Look, I just can’t sit around here and do nothing.” She said. “If there’s nothing else for us to do for Casey right now, I’m going to go open JKP.” Theo looked at her questioningly. “I have to do something.” 

He nodded and joined her. “I got the kitchen.” 

Sorani slid from the barstool. “Sounds like fun.” A smirk came to her face as she stepped up behind Theo. “I think I’ll help.” One of her hands came up and she trailed her fingers down the blue ranger’s bare arm. She barely stopped herself from laughing as he froze and moved out of reach. He was kinda cute. This was going to be fun. 

“You will?” 

“You will?” 

“You will?” 

That was a chorus of several voices, including her mother, sister and the yellow ranger. 

“Of course.” She turned to her mother. “I’m always willing to help.” Her mother sent her an exasperated look that disappeared as quickly as it came. 

“Sorani…” 

“Let’s go then.” Sorani slid her arm around one of Theo’s and pulled the alarmed boy down the stairs. As he passed by, he sent Lily a look of panic. She followed the two. 

Scorpina had to bite back a sigh. She turned to her oldest, who sent her a reassuring look. 

“Don’t worry, mother. I’ll make sure she doesn’t do anything too stupid.” With that, Dallina got up off of her chair and followed them. 

Somehow, Scorpina wasn’t all that reassured. 

“They’re right.” Karone stood up. “Standing around here isn’t helping at all. There are some people here who might be able to help. I’ll go talk to them.” She sent Scorpina a frown. “Try not to turn anyone else evil, okay?” 

Before Scorpina could reply to that, Karone was gone as well. Disappearing down the stairs where, moments later, they heard a loud yell from the pizza parlor’s kitchen along with a crash. This left her alone. She caught movement from her peripheral vision. Well, maybe not completely alone. 

“Scorpina…” 

Ignoring him completely, she headed down the stairs to the main portion of the loft. 

“What we’re you trying to do, Scorpina? Why did you give Casey that ring?” He asked after her. The bat master followed her, wanting answers. None of this made sense to him. Not any of it. He was going to get answers. 

Scorpina stepped back, shaking her head. “I was trying to protect my children.” 

Marcus Swoop gave a snort. “You call this protecting them?” 

She whirled around on him. “What would I do if they were gone? They give me purpose, identity.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. “I would be less than nothing. A lone memory on a forgotten mind.” Her hand came up and brushed at her cheek. It came back wet, much to her dismay. She had been crying. Scorpina angrily wiped at her eyes. She wouldn’t cry. Not ever. Definitely not in front of him. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand.” 

“You keep saying stuff like that.” Swoop approached her. “I don’t understand. Tell me what it was that I did!” 

“You know what you did! Stop pretending!” She moved forward till they were mere inches apart. 

“No, I don’t. So tell me!” He pleaded with her as he reached up to touch her hair, only to have her flinch back. “Tell me why.” His voice had gotten soft. 

“You tried to kill them!” 

“What?” Marcus gave a start of surprise. “What are you talking about? I never harmed them. Not in anyway.” He vehemently denied. 

“Do not lie to me!” She hissed at him. “You were to one to tell Jareth where we were! You sent him after the children!” 

“Jareth? My brother? What does he have to do with any of this?” 

“He was the one you sent to kill them. Jareth said so!” 

“And you believed him?!” 

“Of course I did. He _found_ us, Marcus. There were only five people who knew where we were staying. Us and the children. It sure wasn’t me, and I highly doubt it was one of the children considering they were _three_ at the time.” 

A murderous expression crossed her face as the painful memories came back. “Your brother came to our home and tried to kill us. He said that you sent him. That you didn’t want freaks for children.” She stepped forward and shoved him back. He stumbled in surprise, barely catching himself from hitting the floor. “Sorani was bleeding badly when I got there. She nearly died. So I killed him. And then I went after you. I wanted to kill you. I nearly did. But when it came down to it I couldn’t.” 

“No, you didn’t. You just blinded me instead.” 

Her voice became soft as she wrapped her arms around herself. “Why couldn’t I kill you?” She ran a frustrated hand through her hair. 

“Kisari,” He began. “I loved you. I still do. And the children. I would never have harmed any of you.” 

“Yes, you did.” A conflicted look crossed her face before it hardened. “You had to have. There is no other way.” 

“I don’t know how Jareth found you, but it wasn’t me. It wasn’t.” Marcus slipped closer to her, smiling when he didn’t feel her back away this time. “Why would I want to hurt you? Or the children? When had I ever given you any reason to doubt me?” 

“I don’t… So help me, Marcus, if you are lying to me I’ll--.” Whatever it was that she was going to say was cut off as an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her forward, a warm set of lips pressed against hers. Her mouth automatically opened wider to moan, and he felt Marcus’ tongue sweep inside. It was too much; it was too tender and loving, almost as if the man really meant it. Scorpina broke off the kiss, gasping for air. 

Then, with one swift movement, she slapped him across the face. 

Marcus Swoop brought up his hand gently touched his cheek. It was sore to the touch, causing him to flinch slightly. 

Scorpina just stood there, her hand stinging. They stood there like that for a few minutes. She was the first one to move. As she moved closer he moved back, obviously expecting to get hit again. Then she did something never would have expected. 

She reached up and grabbed the collar of his shirt, before pulling him down and claiming his lips with her own. 

-

_“… Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win.”  
-Stephen King _

Karone couldn’t help but feel sick to her stomach as she returned. She couldn’t believe what was happening around her. Casey had to be one of the least evil of people that she had ever met, even when she herself was training him back on the Dark Fortress. Oh, he had tried, of course. The boy had tried to make both her and his mother proud. But while many things she had taught him came easily, being evil was not one of them. 

And when she had turned from Astronema to Karone she had promised herself that she would never let Casey go through what she had. To have evil forced upon him. It was suffocating, almost painful. But what he was going through had to be worse. Because this was forced on him by someone he loved. 

She had failed Casey. 

Well, Karone was going to do everything in her power to fix this. 

It was dark when she threw open the door to the pizza parlor, barely even noticing the sign proclaiming ‘Closed’. There was a jingle of bells before a ‘thunk’ where it bounced off the wall. The noise attracted the attention of those closing up for the night. Two sets of eyes landed on her. 

“What did you find out?” 

It was the blue ranger. Theo, if she remembered correctly. She had been a little preoccupied when the introductions had been made. Sorani was hovering what was apparently uncomfortably close to him, if his expression was anything to go by. She just grinned and moved even closer. He shot her a look and shifted away. 

She former Princess of Evil shook her head. “It’s not good.” 

He sighed and put down the rag he was using. Even Sorani turned from her inspection of the cash register. She tilted her head, hands mere moments from pressing another button on the machine. Theo nodded towards the kitchen door. “Let’s go up to the loft.” 

They grabbed Lily and Dallina, one of which was doing the dishes while the other was playing with a very sharp looking knife. However, when the group returned upstairs both Scorpina and Swoop were gone. 

“Hello? Master Swoop?” Lilly called out as she headed down. 

Sorani was right on her heels. “I wonder if Mom killed him,” she muttered absently, running her fingers down the stairs railing. 

“Sorani.” There was a definite warning to Dallina’s voice before she gave a long suffering sigh before following, obvious curious as well. There was no blood, so it didn’t seem as though a fight had taken place. The floor was devoid of scuffle marks and it looked pretty much the same as they had left it. 

Her sister just shot her an innocent look before returning to her examination of the room. 

There was an echoing sound from the window area. The group blinked as the window flipped open and Scorpina appeared, looking flustered. Moments later, Swoop showed up as well, also a little red in the face. It was silent in the room for several moments. 

“Well,” Dallina began, her voice shaking a little, “this is new.” 

“Yeah.” Scorpina looked decidedly uncomfortable now as she ran a hand through her tussled hair. She caught sight of Karone. “You find something?” 

Karone nodded. “Nothing good. What do you know about brazza rings?” 

It was Dallina who stepped forward. “They were created to suppress the goodness of someone. A very… inspired idea.” 

Sorani sat down on the bottom step, absentmindedly taping her lips. “Never used.” She let a inquisitive noise. “Curious.” 

“Yes, your right about that. Unfortunately, when they field tested the rings there were… side effects.” Uncertainty laced her voice, as if she wasn’t sure about the words. 

“What kind of side effects?” Lily asked, anxious. She moved to stand beside Dallina, who shot her a dark look that was missing most of the heat. 

Scorpina frowned, joining her children. She turned to find Marcus still standing there. Grasping his arm, she forced him over to stand by her side. He didn’t even look all that startled, just letting his arm come to rest around her waist. Scorpina stiffened momentarily at the touch but gradually relaxed into it. Both of her daughters sent them disbelieving looks before exchanging one with each other. This was certainly an interesting new development. 

“The side effects varied on the individual, but I was able to find out that there were some consistencies,” Karone said. “Um, there were some small things such as nausea, fever, and there were even a few cases of panic attacks. Whether or not this would occur would depend on how strong this person is. Usually, it was the weaker ones who had these problems. Their bodies couldn’t substance the influx of energy and that would cause their core temperature to rise until they were literally baked from the inside out.” She caught sight of the panicked looks around her. “Don’t worry about that. This would happen within hours of putting on the ring. Casey strong enough to hold that kind of power.” 

She gave a sigh and rubbed the back of her neck, continuing. “But there were others who survived. Unfortunately, they didn’t end up much better. The power changed them. Messed with their minds. They would be completely fixated on something. Sometimes it was a person, or wealth or power. Something they were never able to have before. The power would just keep growing, making them stronger and stronger. Too strong. Rita was never able to keep control of them. Eventually, the power would become too much and they would burn out.” 

“And by ‘burn out’ you mean?” The expression on Theo’s face said that he already knew. But he wanted to hear her say it anyways. Maybe… just maybe… He was wrong. 

“Die.” 

He wasn’t. “So, you’re saying that Casey is just going to keep getting more powerful and then d-die?” His voice cracked on that last word. 

A nod was all he had for an answer. 

“We’ll go there and stop him.” 

“Scorpina…” Marcus started, placing a hand on her arm. 

“No, Marcus!” She shot him a look. “We have to stop him. We’ll go there and get the ring and drag him back here. And save your friend,” she added as almost an afterthought. 

Sorani gained a thoughtful expression than shrugged and standing up. “Gotta fix Casey.” 

Dallina nodded and glanced around the group. “As much as I loath to admit it, we’ll need your help. Anyone else in?” 

Lily was the first one to make a move, stepping forward in agreement. “I’m in.” 

Theo joined her seconds later followed by Karone. Marcus still looked unsure. Going in like this, with no real plan was not a good idea. But it was the only one they had. They were going to get his son and RJ back. “Alright.” 

A bright look appeared on Sorani’s face. “Shotgun!” 

-

They arrived at the temple in record time, parking the van on the outskirts of the woods and walk the rest of the way. Forgoing the van would have had to have taken at least a few hours longer and none of them liked the idea of having to carry a body back even RJ or Casey ended up being seriously injured (RJ more likely than Casey given the circumstances). 

Other than a Rinshi greeting party as they entered the temple, it was relatively unhindered. Entering the dark halls, it seemed almost as if this idea was going to work. Even making it to the throne room seemed easy enough. 

As they entered, it seemed as if the room was empty. It was Lily who first spotted the man. “RJ!” He was chained up beside the throne, gagged and dressed in what seemed to be only a pair of black pants. She ushered the others in as he began to make vaguely alarmed noises. Both her and Theo ran up to him, undoing the roped wrapped around his mouth. 

“Don’t--.” 

Whatever RJ was going to say was cut off as the door to the room slammed shut. The group turned to see forms appearing from the shadowed walls. The first were Dai Shi and Camille followed by General Tyrlin and finally a large group of Rinshi. 

“Tyrlin.” Scorpina growled, murder in her eyes as she saw him. “You did this,” she spat out. 

He gained an affronted look, seeming faintly shocked by the accusation. “Me? Whatever do you mean?” 

She responded with another growl and made a move to attack. An arm snaked around her waist, pulling Scorpina back. “Not just yet,” Marcus whispered in her ear. 

“Hi, Camille.” Sorani grinned at the chameleon. Licking her lips, she giggled and winked at her. ‘You’re mine,’ she mouthed. Dallina caught this exchange and shook her head. 

Camille looked like she was going to run for a moment, but she held her ground. 

“Well, well, well. It looks as though the white hats are gathering an army.” 

Another figure stepped from the shadows, sauntering up beside the general. 

Casey. 

He smirked at them. “Lucky for me, it’s an incompetent one.” He examined the group, laying his eyes on one certain individual. “Karone.” A smile crossed his face, looking somewhat pleased, before it turned to a snarl. “Now this is a surprise.” Catching sight of movement from behind the group. Theo and Lily were desperately trying to get RJ unchained. Well, Rinshi could fix that. He turned to the foot soldiers. “Stop them,” he said, in an almost bored voice. 

They moved quickly, catching the group by surprised. Forgone was the normal hopping that had become a trade mark Rinshi move. 

Casey grinned at their expressions. “I made a few improvements. I really should thank you. You saved me the trouble of having to send someone to grab you.” Frown. “It’s actually a little disappointing. Having the Rinshi warn me as to your arrival. Oh well.” Shrug. “Grab them.” 

The three moved. It wasn’t long before groups had been separated. 

Sorani was moving in on Camille, looking as though she was playing more than anything. Well, it had been a while since she had a decent fight and she was going to drag this out as long as she could. 

Dallina had immediately gone after Dai Shi. Her moves were calculated and vicious. He barely had time to dodge one blow before another hit him. She kneed him in the stomach, grabbing him by the hair as he went down and slamming his head into the stone wall. There was blood pouring from his noise as he stumbled back. 

Scorpina had unfinished business with the General, wanting to take out this threat first. Swoop feel into step beside her. It wasn’t long before Tyrlin was dodging attacks from both the assassin and the bat master. The two moved together, falling into step the same as they would have long ago. It was refreshing and invigorating. But the sound that the General’s arm made as it snapped in two places was even more so. 

Theo held off the Rinshi as Lily worked on freeing RJ. It took a few moments, after a few Rinshi managed to make it passed Theo, and locking picking skills that Lily would never explain to having but eventually the chains gave away. A look of triumph appeared on her face as she helped him to his feet. His feet gave way at once, but he caught himself and managed to pull himself up. 

That left Karone and Casey. The two circled each other, one smirking, the other sporting an unyielding expression. 

“Give me the ring, Casey,” she called out. 

He laughed in response. “Why would I do that?” 

“It’s dangerous. We just want to protect you.” Karone barely blinked before she had to block an oncoming attack. She grabbed his arm, pulling him in. 

“Everyone seems to think they have to protect me,” he hissed at her. Casey jerked away. “Because you did so well the first time.” 

The next thing she knew a sword moved past her head. Rolling out of the way, she caught sight of the handle. “No way.” 

“Yes way,” he laughed. 

This continued on and Karone had to pull from everything she had learned while being Astronema. She kept evading his attacks, returning them just as ferociously. This was frustrating Casey to no end, she noticed. His moves got more and more erratic. She saw her opening and took it. 

Casey found himself on the floor, a thin knee digging into his back. He bucked and struggled but she held fast. His arms were pinned to his back. 

“I trained you, Casey.” Her hand worked on forcing his open. “And if you won’t give me the ring, I’ll take it. You’ll be okay.” 

He didn’t know if she was trying to reassure him or herself. A hand dug into his own, trying to force it open but he held fast. 

She growled as she strained. Finally she sighed. “I’m sorry, Case.” And she pressed her thumb to the soft area of his wrist below his palm. A howl of pain escaped him but his hand loosened up, giving her the in. She pushed it the rest of the way open. 

“No!” 

With one final yank, the ring came off with ease that surprised her. Casey went limp under her, letting out a whimper of pain. She gave a sigh of relief. It was over. 

Then Casey’s whimper turned into a shriek. He began convulsing and his body began to glow an eerily familiar green color. 

The energy turned on Karone, sending flying back and crashing to the floor. 

The whole room went still. All attention turned from their battle to the man on the floor. 

He started to shake, pulling himself to his knees and rubbing his head. 

“Casey?” Scorpina called out to her son. She made a move to approach him, but Marcus stopped her. “What?” 

“Something’s not right.” He could smell it. Casey didn’t have the same bitter scent that the ring gave him, but something was still wrong. There was movement from beside him and he caught scent of a wolf. RJ had joined him. 

“What’s wrong?” RJ asked looking at the tiger. A deep growl caught his attention. It wasn’t the same kind of growl he had heard from Scorpina earlier or even the darker one Casey had admitted. This one was more feral, almost animal in nature. 

It was coming from Casey. 

The tiger pulled his head up and there was a sharp intake of breath. Black strips crossed his face and his normally brown eyes had turned a glowing green. He barred his teeth, giving another snarl. A sharp pair of canines appeared with the rest of the teeth. 

“Hell,” RJ cursed, his eyes widening. “Casey?!” He turned to Karone, who had limped back over to them. “I thought you had grabbed the ring?” 

“I did.” The ring glinted in the light as she held it up. The tiger’s growl grew deeper as he caught sight of it. 

“Go.” Marcus back away from his son. He knew what was happening and it wasn’t good. 

“Huh?” 

“I’ll explain later. Move!” 

There was something in the sound his voice that had the others responding. Theo helped a limping RJ hurry out the door, followed by Lily. Scorpina grabbed her daughter’s shirts as she hauled them out of the room, Swoop taking out the rear. 

The tiger just laughed. 

\- 

“What the hell was that?!” Dallina demanded of Swoop as they got into the van. 

He took of his glasses and rubbed his face. “An unforeseen side effect.” 

“What is that supposed to mean? What’s happened to my brother?” 

“Marcus, what has happened to Casey?” 

Swoop turned to look at Karone. “Of all those cases you mentioned, were any of them Pai Zhuq? Had any of them ever studied?” 

She blinked, thinking back to what she had learned. “Not that I know of.” 

“Why?” 

“There is only one thing I could think of that could cause that. A corrupted animal spirit.” 

“Wait,” RJ groaned. “Are you trying to tell us that that ring…?” 

“The energy must have been absorbed by his animal. The ring had been controlling it, regulating it you might say. When the ring was taken removed, there was nothing stopping it. It has corrupted his tiger spirit.” 

Theo shifted in his seat, slightly. “So those strips, the eyes, and the, uh,” He made a move with two of his fingers, “the fangs are due to his animal spirit?” 

Marcus Swoop shook his head. “Not exactly. His tiger has taken control.” 

-

_Losing courage to hope,_

_Losing courage to enjoy,_

_Losing courage to believe…_

_Doro W. (Losing Courage)_

Silence had long since descended over the loft, something that was becoming a regular occurrence. Ever the normally vocal Sorani hadn’t said a word since they arrived. The only noise that had been made was when Lily had called Fran, once again saying that the parlor would be closed for a few days. 

There had been some slight murmuring between Scorpina and Swoop but Dallina really didn’t want to that about that. It was just too much all at once. Even she wasn’t immune to it. Stress was beginning to show on her face. 

RJ had immediately made a b-line for his chair the moment he had entered. No matter what Lily or Theo or even Swoop said about checking for wounds and him needing to sleep, the wolf master just waved them off. The last thing he wanted to do was sleep. 

The land line had been taken hostage by Karone right after Lily had placed it back in its cradle. She had disappeared out through the window to the balcony, muttering something about finding help. 

Both Lily and Theo had given up on trying to budge RJ. Lily had headed for the kitchen. She couldn’t remember the last time she, or anyone else, had eaten. Nothing seemed appealing to but she was intent on making sandwiches even if she wasn’t sure anyone could stomach it at the moment. Theo had taken to attempting to meditate. It wasn’t working to well. Every time that he closed his eyes he saw Casey convulsing on the ground, heard horrible sounds like something dying. 

They didn’t know what else to do. 

\- 

_Strength._

_Power._

_Freedom._

_The tiger felt it flow through his system as he raced through his forest. Crisp, clean air filled his senses. Earth was damp under his paws and scenery flew by. Everything was tinged with darkness, muted in color._

_At the end of the path, he caught sight of a tree. This wasn’t so strange; the forest was full of them. However, it was the red apples dangling from its branches._

_He drew closer, pawing at one of the ground. It seemed to glow in the moonlight. After nosing it for a few moments he reached down and picked it up._

_The tiger barely noticed the change. Hand instead of paw, tan skin instead of his pleasant fur._

_He shrugged his shoulder as he raised the glistenin red fruit to his lips. Wincing at the warmth that seeped into his skin from it, he bit down gently. Blood filled the tigers mouth, coated his throat, trickled from his lips. Gasping, the apple slipped from his hand and plunged to the ground below._

The tiger woke with a jerk. Blinking, he raised his paw (hand… it was a hand…) and ran it though his hair. Cold made its way to him, wrapping itself around his torso. He grasped the blanket around him tighter and revisited the past day. 

It had been all that damn wolf’s fault. 

Because he had been just that pissed, cornered, and so damned fascinated with his once captive all at once. Maybe he couldn’t control himself completely and trying to convince himself differently wasn’t anything more than an excuse. But he had wanted to hurt the wolf, to break him, have him suffer and force him to have some kind of respect for a being other than himself, but he did not want to lose control. If he had done that, he’d have killed the wolf. 

The tiger growled and threw of his black comforter. These thoughts were from the human part of him. The part of him that he made sure was locked away, safe and tight in his unconscious. Off the bed and out the door, the anger at himself didn’t subside and he took it out on anything he could find. Rinshi were destroyed and he was fairly sure he had seen the Chameleon disappear behind a column. Even statues and other decorations weren’t safe from his wrath. 

“My lord?” A tentative voice called out. 

He turned to find the blue skinned one there. Ally but not Pride. No Pride. There was a momentary shock of pain, but it was easily tossed aside. “What?” The tiger didn’t recognize the sound of his own voice. It was deeper, almost sub-vocal. 

“How are you feeling, you highness?” 

The title made him grin slightly. It a difference to him as an Alpha that filled him with pride. “How am I feeling?” He went quiet, thoughtful. His instincts called out to him, wanting to destroy everything it perceived as a threat. Unfortunately, everything here called out threat. 

But they were useful for the time being. The tiger turned back to the blue skinned one, who was looking at him warily. He returned it with a dangerous grin. “Gather some Rinshi and a few other of your creatures. I want to go hunting.” 

-

Karone had appeared back inside the loft a little after dark. By that time the yellow ranger had begun getting nervous. The last thing they needed was for one of them to go missing on top of it all. But the former pink ranger had just tossed the phone down in front of Theo and said something about waiting on someone. Theo merely blinked at the action and glanced from where Sorani had fallen asleep next to him. She had apparently recognized him as a source of warmth and was cuddled up against him. Theo seemed to startled by the action to move her. 

If it hadn’t been for the slight look relief and hope that had appeared on Karone’s face Lily might had thought that she had given up and was leaving. But she didn’t say anything, just scrapped the remains of now picked, mutilated sandwiches into the trash compactor and then dug out a blanket to cover RJ, who had fallen asleep at his chair. 

It hadn’t taken more than twenty minutes before feet were pounding up the stairs. Karone re-entered the room, clutching something in her hand. 

“Karone?” 

Lily’s voice had been the first sound in the loft for a while, other than Swoop’s light snores and those weird cooing noises RJ kept making, and it echoed. Swoop woke with a jerky movement, falling from the couch with an un-master like crash. The other’s attention was caught as well by this. But she ignored them all. “Did you find something?” 

“I think.” Her voice was uncertain and her fist tightened around the object. 

Scorpina was down there in a flash, followed closely by her daughters. Swoop followed more slowly, still bleary from sleep and not wanting to take another fall, this time down the stairs. “You found something to help Casey?” 

“Help Casey.” It was a soft murmur from RJ, who shifted under his blanket but didn’t wake. 

“Again,” Karone replied, “I’m not sure.” She held out her hand, showing them what was sitting in the palm. “It’s something that one of my friends dropped by. TJ said that this might help. It had been created by a friend of his. Its primary purpose is to absorb negative energy.” 

The necklace was a simple flat disc dangling from a strap of leather. It was… unappealing, to say in the least. Not pretty enough to be considered gaudy but large enough to be considered obnoxious. 

“So, this will absorb the remaining energy from the ring?” Dallina plucked the necklace from her hand. It was lighter than it looked. 

“Yes,” she confirmed. “Theoretically, anyways.” 

“Theoretically?” Theo really didn’t like the sound of that. 

Karone gave a nod, immediately wincing at the action. The movement had shot pain down her shoulder from where she had landed earlier. “The truth is, there is no way of know whether this will work or not. We’ll have one shot at it and if we fail…” She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. “Well, I don’t think who ever tries to put that necklace on him will have a good chance of surviving.” 

“It’s a suicide mission,” Dallina commented flatly. 

Looks were exchanged. No one knew what to say to that. 

“I’ll do it.” 

The voice held none of the sleep it should have, make Lily wonder if RJ hadn’t just been faking all along. She turned to look at the wolf master, who had tossed aside the blanket and was coming to join them. “RJ?” 

“Give me the necklace. I’ll get close enough and get it on him.” He held out his hand for it. 

Dallina frowned at him, not letting go of the leather. She eyed him cautiously. 

It was Karone who grabbed it from her, placing it in RJ grasp. She wrapped his hand around the flat disk. “Are you sure about this?” she asked. 

He just nodded and looked at the necklace. The wolf hadn’t been able to stop his cub before but he was going to know. Either he saved Casey or Casey killed him. 

…right. 

\- 

This was not supposed to happen this way. It had been planned out so carefully. So much time and effort had been put into this. 

And now this… unforeseen incident had occurred. 

General Tyrlin glowered at the man in the woods. The boy who would be ruler was currently tearing one of the Rinshi literally apart. Blood lust was evident on his face even though there was no actual blood involved. He couldn’t help but wonder if this would keep Casey’s blood lust filled for long. If not, it wouldn’t be long before he turned on Tyrlin. 

He had no idea what to expect from this new Casey. 

A grimace escaped him as he watched the man rip on arm off one of the creatures. Casey seemed to take great pleasure in the pained noises that was admitted. 

“My lord,” he bit out. 

There was a growl in response and Tyrlin was suddenly face to face with the vicious looking man. “Blue-skin.” 

He blinked at the name. “My lord, I worry for you.” 

Something that sounded that a cross between a laugh and a bark escaped Casey. Then he was snarling in the General’s face. “You can’t hide from me,” he hissed. 

Tyrlin was sudden thrown backwards, hitting a tree and rolling to his feet. Casey was staring at him, seeming unfazed. He shifted forward, ready to attack when the tiger moved. 

The tiger was in his face again. “You think I can’t see. That you want me gone. Don’t know how I never saw it. Now I see everything.” 

He made a move for his weapon, unsheathing it. It would be so easy just to take him out now. No one would know the better. Blaming it on the rangers would be easy enough. Shoving it forward, there was a clang. Metal met metal and Tyrlin caught sight of a familiar red handle. 

Suddenly he knew he had made a huge mistake. 

The moves were destructive and violent. Casey actions were reckless. They seemed to be pattern-less, leaving opens that he tried to take advantage of only for the tiger to be faster. Sharp blade passed his defense and buried itself in his side. Casey wasn’t even trying to hold back. 

He barely pulled back in time to avoid the sword coming at his other hip. Pain shot through him as he pressed his hand against his side. This was proven to be a bad idea since Casey was able to pass his defenses again and plant an elbow in his face. The sword came and grazed his arm. 

General Tyrlin collapsed to the ground, finding a blood stained blade at his throat. A form was on top of his, pinning him to the ground. A set of knees were pressed again the wounds on either side, eliciting a moan of pain. 

Casey was grinning, like this was the biggest joke in the world. A sharp pair of canines glistened in the light. “Listen well. You’re usefulness is beginning to wear out.” 

Suddenly the weight was gone, Tyrlin glanced up to find Casey standing above him, wiping some of the blood off of the sword. 

The assassin’s son idly licked his fingers, with a thoughtful look on his face. “Pull yourself together and get inside. There is work to be done.” Casey stalked off, playing with his weapon. Rinshi violently jerked out of the way as he passed them. 

Tyrlin pulled himself up only for his world to start spinning. Okay, bad idea. He laid back down, breathing deeply. Both of his hearts were working overtime, trying to replenish the lost blood. It wouldn’t take too long for it to work. 

Maybe he’d just stay here and wait for that to happen. 

-

_Gotta be one voice that’s on the attack  
We gotta go forward never look back _

_-Meryl Cassie_

It was strange really. 

How quickly things moved into motion once they had a plan. If they could call what they had a plan. 

They attempted to get some sleep, sporting that things would look better with some shut eye. It was nice idea, in theory, except they were too worried to fall asleep. At best they caught a few hours. By morning there were circles under their eyes and they looked worse than before. 

But there was nothing they really could do about it. They needed to go before things got worse. There was no way of knowing what Casey was capable of now. 

This time the ride was an even more deathly silent. The group split up when they entered the temple. RJ and Karone headed down the hall toward the throne room while the others headed farther in. 

\- 

Trying to sneak into the throne room wasn’t the greatest plan. But the moment that pounced on him he knew that sure. He barely avoided the sharp claws and the even sharper teeth. The tiger called out to him, to his wolf, want a fight more on par with his own wants. 

RJ struggled as he felt the wolf tug at his personality. It was trying to claw its way to the surface, want to break free. Exhaustion worked through him as he fought off both Casey and the wolf. It wasn’t too long before he wasn’t able to hold off any longer. Either Casey or the wolf was going to win. 

RJ chose the wolf. 

It took control of his body, forcing his human side into the unconscious. A whine escaped him and he glanced around. He saw the cub standing before him, smiled. 

The wolf launched himself at the tiger with swiftness that surprised them both. 

The tiger barely had time to blink before the older came at him. This was unprecedented. He growled at the sudden shift of power. A hand grabbed his wrist and he soon found himself pinned to the floor by a very irate wolf. No. It was not happen this way. 

Growling, the wolf glared down at the protesting tiger below him. He trapped the other’s hands with his thighs. This ended now. He was going to stop all this nonsense for once, no matter how much his human side protested. The non-wolf in him wanted this as well. He knew this for certain. Now it was time for the cub to learn this as well. 

The tiger was his and he was going to damn well make sure that the tiger understood it. 

He grabbed the other’s chin and forced him to face him. The eyes that met his own were filled with defiance and fire. A grin made its way to his face. The wolf leaned down and rubbed the side of his face against the tiger’s. All he got in response was as snap at his face. He pulled back in time to feel a brush of lips against his face. Laughing, he flashed his own canines at the cub. 

His hand slid up from the neck and came to rest in the tiger’s hair. The wolf tightened his grip and yanked the head to the side, baring the delicious looking neck to him. His other hand grabbed neck of the tiger’s shirt and tugged it aside to show even more. 

The tiger started struggling even more, probably seeing where exactly this was going. Growls of anger turned into pleading whimpers. 

The wolf brushed his nose against the area, taking in the smell that was so very much the tiger that it made him shiver. He replaced that with his mouth, taking a patch of skin into his mouth. 

And he bit down, hard. 

Blood spurted into his mouth. He ignored the taste and tightened his grasp of the hair. They stayed that way, the wolf never moving or letting up until the tiger’s squirming stopped. A purr escaped him as the cub under him submitted. Pulling back, he frowned. The tiger’s eyes had drifted shut and he had stiffened up, as if he expected to be killed. The wolf sighed, leaning forward and licking the blood from the mark. 

A strange sense of pride filled him as he nuzzled his tiger’s hair. Mine. This was his now. He felt a pull at his conscious, his human side trying to reawaken. The wolf let himself faded back, smiling. It was too late now anyways. He had done want he wanted to do. 

RJ blinked and shook his head. Rubbing his face, he frowned when he pulled it back. A thick wet substance sat on his fingers. Sniffing it, he froze. Awareness of his surroundings returned. As he became aware of the body underneath him he glanced down, his eyes widening. No. Oh, damn it, he didn’t. Not like this. 

He reached out his hand and gently brushed it across the shoulder wound. The wolf in it had done it. It had marked Casey. Claimed him. Made the tiger his mate. 

And somehow he couldn’t find him to be upset with the fact. Sure he was upset by how it happened, but he didn’t regret it. 

RJ pulled reached inside his pocket and fished out the necklace. It was a strain full process to get it over Casey’s head. The man was rigid and seemed to reject any attempt to pull him up. But he finally forced it over his head. 

The reaction was instantaneous. As white glow took over the disk, Casey’s eyes shot open. A howl of pain escaped him. The tiger’s form began to glow a familiar green color and it snaked away from him to be absorbed by the necklace. Casey immediately began to thrashing around, trying to grab for it. 

The wolf master grabbed his tiger’s wrists and held them down. The thrashing continued until the green stopped flowing. Casey collapsed as the necklace stopped glowing. He yanked it over his head and tossed it aside. It bounced harmlessly away, skittering across the stone. 

Casey gave a small groan and blinked blearily up, giving a confused “RJ?” before his eyes rolled up in his head and he passed out. 

“Casey…” 

\- 

It was almost pathetically easy to find General Tyrlin. The blue skinned man was limping down the hallway when the group came across him. He seemed to take no notice of them, his arms wrapped around his waist. They could see dried blood on the sides of his shirt. 

Movement from them caught his attention. He hissed and pulled back against the stone wall. The General was completely out numbered and wounded. 

Sorani moved to attack him, only to be grabbed back by her mother. She was unceremoniously jerked backwards. Her mother shook her head, motioning towards the doorway. 

“Go on. I’ll take care of him.” Scorpina grabbed her youngest and the yellow ranger by the arm, shoving them down the hall. 

“But…” Sorani replied. Her protests went unheeded as her sister just nodded at their mother and pulled her away. Theo and Lily just exchanged a look glanced back at Master Swoop, who nodded, before following. 

“Marcus.” She turned to the man beside her. 

Swoop just shook his head. “I’m staying.” 

She sighed and nodded, spinning around to face Tyrlin. A smirk crossed her face as a pained look crossed his face. It seemed that the General must have gotten himself in some trouble. Without so as a blink, she attacked. 

The General defended himself as well as he could in his state. He was doing his best just block her attacks. All he really succeeded in doing was reopening his own wounds. 

It was actually kind of disappointing really, if Scorpina thought about it. He wasn’t putting up as much of a fight as she was hoping for. It seemed as if it wouldn’t take that much to finish the blue skinned man off. She made a move to finally kill him when he made his. 

Tyrlin knew this was coming, but he wasn’t going down without a fact. So like any wounded animal, he attacked fiercely. This seemed to catch the woman off guard. She met him blow for blow, block for block. For a moment he had the feeling that he might actually be able to win this battle. He wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her forward, catching sight of silver behind her. With one move, he had pulled the sword strapped from her back. 

She pulled back immediately, when she felt the weight leave her. He moved toward her and she avoided his attack. At his laughter, she went against every preservation instinct and attacked back. 

He went after her again with renewed vigor. This man, one of Dark Specter’s own generals, managed to force Scorpina to the floor. All it would take was one killing blow when he found him shoved away from the woman. 

Tyrlin turned from the woman on the floor to find Master Swoop. He swung the sword around, trying to catch the blind man off guard. Swoop avoided the attacks easily. Soon he found himself fighting both the assassin and the Pai Zhaq master all at one. 

He swung violently about, no real plan about what to do. That is why when he felt the blade hit something it came as a complete surprise. 

“Marcus!” 

Looking up, Tyrlin caught sight of a pair of dark glasses and a mouth opened in a silent scream. His grip loosened on the sword and Marcus Swoop fell to the floor, taking the blade with him. 

Scorpina ran to his side and pulled the blade out. Blood gushed from the wound. 

“Kisari…” The voice was faint, but still there. He reached up to brush his hand across her face before it fell back and he went limp. 

She was surprised to find tears running down. Scorpina pressed her fingers against his neck, relief cursing through when she felt a weak but still there pulse. Rage filled her with a strength she hadn’t felt since she had killed her own brother-in-law. 

Picking up the sword, she growled as she saw the blue skinned General trying to run. She followed and grabbed and pulled him back. 

He gave a whimper as he was shoved to the floor. The sword was against his throat, a thin trail of blood escaping the wound. He opened his mouth, ready to beg. To plead. Anything to save his skin. 

General Tyrlin didn’t even have a chance to make a sound before he was beheaded. 

\- 

The four met came across Dai Shi and Camille before they got too far away from Scorpina and Swoop. 

Sorani, who had already been ready for a battle, launched herself at Camille without any provocation. The chameleon shrieked as she fell to the floor with a pissed triplet on top of her. 

Dai Shi made a move to help her, only to have his way blocked Dallina. She shook her head at him and tisked. “Not a chance.” Her foot connected with his stomach and sent him flying back. She moved in closer, ready for him when she decided to get up. 

Lily sighed as she watched the vicious proceedings. Soon enough she had moved to help Dallina while Theo had gone to pull Sorani off of Camille. Their fight had somehow descended from a somewhat dignified fight fists and kicks to catty scratching and hair pulling. 

“Marcus!” 

The group turned toward the sound of the voice. Even Dai Shi and Camille had paused. An angry growl followed, echoing down the hall. 

“Come on.” Lily tugged on Theo’s arm, intending to follow the sound of the voice. 

He turned to glanced back at Sorani, who was still glaring at Camille. She looked back at him before nodding and moving to join the two. 

“Sorani!” Dallina called to her sister who just shrugged and trailed behind them. She spat at the parasite before going after her sister, muttering angrily under her breath. 

\- 

Karone entered the throne room, not quite sure what she expected to find. Most likely a dead RJ and a feral Casey was what she expected. But what she found was RJ trying desperately to lift up an unconscious Casey. She crossed the room and tossed one of the tiger cub’s arms over her shoulder. 

RJ looked like he wanted to say something to her, but bit his tongue. 

The two managed to struggle up and out of the room, dragging along Casey. They came across the others at close to the entrance of the temple. Dallina and Scorpina were hauling along a bleeding Swoop in a similar action as the other two were. 

They made it out of the temple in record time. 

-

_Do you believe we could start again?  
Be the way we were, we used to be then  
Am I wrong in thinking we could turn back the clock  
Get back what was, get back what was lost _

_-Dwayne Cameron_

“He’s not waking up. Why won’t he wake up?” 

Scorpina looked at her youngest from the doorway of the bedroom. Sorani was sitting cross-legged on the bed, watching her brother speculatively. 

“Mom?” 

“Casey’s fine. He’s been looked over by that doctor Karone brought by. She said that he was in perfect health.” Scorpina reminded her daughter. 

Sorani glared at her. “Except for the fact he won’t wake up.” She sighed and pushed a piece of hair from her face. “Where’s… he at?” 

The only person that Sorani could have been talking about would be Swoop. Neither Sorani or Dallina was quite sure as to what to call their father. ‘Dad’ just seemed strange and other names that came to mind didn’t fit either. So the two just avoided calling him anything at all. 

The assassin rolled her eyes. “We moved him to the yellow ranger’s bed once he regained consciousness.” She made a move to enter the room but stopped and grabbed the doorframe. As she watched her son on the bed, pale and unmoving, her grip tightened. The frame began to crack under the pressure. “I just came to check up on Casey.” 

The youngest of the triplets just sighed as her mother turned and left the room. Sorani noticed that the frame of the door was cracked slightly. Another sigh escaped her. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against her brother’s forehead. 

“Come on, big brother. Wake up… please?” 

\- 

Things went back to normal in the loft. 

As normal as they could be, all things considered. 

Master Swoop was currently camped out on Lily’s bed, still healing from the stomach wound. No matter how much he protested that he would be okay, none of them would let him get up from the bed until the doctor gave him a clean bill of health. 

Scorpina was sticking close to both her husband and her children. They were staying in the loft until Casey got better. RJ wasn’t quite sure what to think about that. Karone had taken to sleeping on an air mattress in the loft and helping the others down at JKP now that they were short handed by one person. 

Theo still had his hammock free which he gave to Lily since her bed was occupied. This left both Theo and RJ (whose bed now housed Casey) with merely piles of blankets to turn into makeshift beds. 

Other than the nagging worry everyone had over a comatose Casey, it was almost peaceful in the loft. 

Almost. 

“I don’t see what you’re so mad about.” Sorani huffed at the short man in front of her. 

Theo rubbed his face with his hand and started again, slowly. “Well, first of all, it’s illegal--.” 

She snorted at that. 

He continued on as though she hadn’t made a noise. “-- secondly, if RJ ever found…” He trailed off as he caught sight of Lily sitting on a stool in the kitchen, motioning with her hands. A frown came across his face as he tried to figure out what she was trying to tell him. “Wha--?” 

“If RJ ever found out about what?” 

They turned to find RJ limping across the landing. 

Theo shook his head. “Nothing.” 

“Hey!” 

They turned to find Dallina standing there, a grim look on her face. 

“Casey’s awake.” 

\- 

The first thing Casey noticed when he woke up was the fact that he was in a bed. Not the hammock he had been sleeping in for the past few months. He stretched out, just enjoying the comfort of the bed before he took a closer look. The purple and white comforter caught his attention for the moment. Then he moved his gaze across the room. It landed on a figure asleep on a chair in the room. He blinked a couple of times and rubbed his eyes. The figure didn’t change or disappear. 

“Dallina?” 

His sister muttered something in her sleep, shifting in the chair. It was a wonder she didn’t fall out. 

He tried again, a little louder this time. “Dallina?!” 

She gave an obvious jerk this time before her and the chair lost its war with gravity. Dallina crashed to the ground as she returned to consciousness. Blinking blearily, she glanced around to find the source of the disturbance. “Casey?” She blinked a couple more times before smiling. “Casey!” 

Casey found himself with an armful of big sister a moment later as she launched herself at him. He returned the hug with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. “’Lina,” he said as he pulled back, “what’s going on?” 

Smiling even more at the nickname, Dallina replied, “You’ve been unconscious ever since we got you back.” 

“Oh.” He still looked confused. “Back from where? And what are you doing here?” 

A startled look crossed her face as she took a seat beside him on the bed. He slid to the side to give her more room. “Casey, what’s the last thing you remember?” 

He shook his head, thinking back. The last memories he had were foggy and seemed splotchy in places. “Um,” He forced himself to concentrate. “I remember being shot with an arrow then…” Casey tried to focus. There was more there, but it was just out of reach. “That’s it.” 

Dallina stood up and gave him a weak smile. “Don’t worry about it right now. Just get some more sleep. You’re still weak.” 

He protested as she pushed him back down to the pillows. They continued as she waved at him as she left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. 

Casey groaned and ran a hand through his hair. This wasn’t right. None of this was right. Something had happened, something major, and he couldn’t remember what it was. He just looked around the room, when something hit him. 

What the hell was he doing in RJ’s room? 

\- 

“What do you mean ‘Casey doesn’t remember’?” 

Dallina turned to the short human in front of her with a snarl. “I mean exactly that. Casey woke up and said he doesn’t remember anything after getting shot.” She said the last bit as she shot her mother a look. 

The group was gathered around the kitchen area of the loft. They all looked visibly startled by Dallina’s statement. Scorpina was the next one to say something. “Are we sure that he’s telling the truth?” A weak arm wrapped around her waist and she leaned into Marcus’ hold. 

“Why would he lie?” 

Karone picked up an apple from the bowl on the island. “We knew that there would be side effects. We should just be lucky it worked.” 

“Maybe him not remembering is for the best.” RJ leaned against the same island that Karone was occupying, pale. 

The former pink ranger shook her head. “Dana gave Casey a clean bill of health. There’s a very good chance that this is only temporary. His memory could come back at anytime.” 

“Let me talk to him,” Lily said. “I might be the best person to do this.” Questioning looks were sent the cheetah’s way. “Look, if we send in anyone other than the three of us,” she motioned at her, Theo and RJ, “it just going to confuse him more.” 

Theo nodded. “And out of us three you’re the most…” he trailed off, trying to figure out the right word. “Gentle? Calming? Soothing?” 

The yellow ranger ignored the blue ranger’s continued guessing as she headed for the bedroom 

\- 

“Wait… I what?” Casey stared at the woman sitting across from him. A pregnant silence fell over the two of them before, “Huh?” He shook his head, exhaustion obvious on his face. “But I don’t remember any of this.” 

She nodded. “We think that it might be a side effect of the necklace.” 

“Necklace. Right,” Casey replied. “So Karone, my mother and my sisters?” That just seemed impossible. The last time all four of them had been in the same room had been before Dark Specter’s fall. 

“And your father.” 

“My father?” he inquired, looking curious. There was no way she could know. That any of them could know. Mom wouldn’t say anything. She didn’t even know he was alive. 

“Master Swoop.” 

Maybe they did. “My father.” His face was carefully blank, schooled to be emotionless. Casey gave a bitter laugh. “I still can’t believe it. Karone, maybe, but not my mother or my sisters.” 

Lily placed her hand on his shoulder. “It’s true, Casey. They’re here, right now.” 

Casey shook his head and shrugged her hand off. “You need to understand Lily. My mother is one of the universe’s best assassins. When we were kids, she tried to destroy the power rangers. And now she’s working with them?” 

“To save you. She’s your mother, Casey.” 

“I know, I know.” He gave a rough sigh and ran a hand though his already messy hair. “It’s just… my mother hates humans. She always has. My father more than any of them. And she drilled this into since we were kids. Don’t trust humans. Don’t work with human.” An empty chuckle escaped him. “Dallina hates humans as well. She can’t stand them. She didn’t even like Karone. And Sorani? God, I don’t even want to think about what happened there.” A groan escaped him as he laid back down and rubbed his face. 

Lily took note of bags under his eyes. “You should just go back to sleep. Things might look better with some sleep.” 

“Not likely.” Still, he gave a smile at her obvious concern. “You might want to get some sleep as well,” The tiger teased, “No offense, Lily, but you look like hell.” 

“Thanks. That’s what all women want to hear.” 

“I live to please.” 

She gave a small smile as she heard Casey’s laughter follow her. 

\- 

Disorientation was the first thing that hit Casey when he re-awoke. That was soon followed by nausea and dizziness. A low groan escaped him as he stumbled from the bed in a mess of covers and limbs. He grabbed his stomach as he hit the door frame. Casey rested against it for a moment. Finally the world slid back into focus and the nausea slid to a bearable level. 

He managed to drag himself out to the middle of the loft before he was stopped. 

“Casey? You shouldn’t be up.” Karone appeared beside him and grabbed him by the arm, intent on dragging him back to the bedroom. She took in his flushed appearance and pressed a hand to his forehead only to pull it back with a hiss. “You’re burning up.” She tugged on his arm again. 

“What’s going on? What are you doing out of bed?” 

Casey swayed on his feet a little as he heard the voice. It was male this time and he identified it as RJ. He glanced up when he heard more than one set of footsteps approach him. There, clear as day, were his sisters, Lily, Theo, RJ, and his mother with Swoop right beside her. The sight left him more than a little light headed. Another hand grabbed his free arm and he turned to find his father standing there. He half wanted to pull away from the touch but he didn’t think he would be able to stomach the sudden movement. 

Sharp pain when shot through Casey’s head. His legs collapsed out from under him and the sudden move caused him to fall from the two’s grips. Clutching his head, the tiger let out a hard a pained yell. 

\- 

_“It’s gone, Case.”_

_“Dallina? What happened?”_

\- 

_“I think it’s time you’ve met my son.”_

_“We’ve met.”_

_“Red ranger.”_

\- 

_“One of Dark Specter’s old goons, I assume.”_

\- 

_“What rightful place?”_

_“Your rightful place. As Price of Darkness, of course.”_

_“Okay. I’m in.”_

\- 

_“Really, Dad, I know you’re blind but how could you not know?”_

\- 

_“You’re mine. Mine to bend, mine to break, mine to keep.”_

\- 

_“Go to hell.”_

_“Yeah, probably.”_

\- 

_“I trained you, Casey. And if you won’t give me the ring, I’ll take it. You’ll be okay. I’m sorry, Case.”_

_“No!”_

\- 

_“RJ?”_

\- 

“Casey?!” 

Frantic voices reached to him through the memory induced hazy. He blinked up at them, shaking. “I think I’m going to be sick.” Casey jumped up and shot into the bathroom, barely making it in time before he lost what little he had in his stomach. 

“Casey?” 

He glanced up to see Scorpina standing there, worry clear on her face. Her hand reached out and brushed at his hair comfortingly. Casey leaned into the touch for a moment before he remembered just exactly who it was who landed him in this position in the first place. The feeling of betrayal filled him at the memories. Jerking back from the touch, he wiped at his face. 

She reached out again only to have him scramble back until he hit the wall. “Come on. Let’s get you back to bed.” 

Pulling his legs up to his chest, he shook his head. “Just leave me alone,” Casey begged her. “Please.” His voice cracked on that one word. The hurt look that crossed her face that created a small stirring of guilt inside of him but he pushed it aside. He just buried his face in his arms and ignored her. 

Sadly, Scorpina turned and left the bathroom. 

\- 

RJ had entered his bedroom just intending to get to his closet then take a shower. He had expected Casey to be sleeping after everything. However, that wasn’t what he found. Instead the tiger was sitting cross-legged on the bed, staring intently at the comforter. The wolf abandoned his quest for clean clothing and went to join his cub. 

He sat down beside the tiger on his bed. Frowning, RJ reached out only to have Casey recoil from the touch. “Casey…” he started. 

“Don’t, RJ,” Casey replied. “Just… don’t okay?” He turned his attention back to the comforter. 

“It’s really not that bad--.” 

Casey cut him off with a bitter chuckle. “Not that bad. Not that bad? I chained you up like some sort of animal.” He wrapped his arms around himself to ward off an unwanted shiver. “I shouldn’t be here. I can’t be here. I should just leave.” 

A startled expression came over the wolf’s face. “No. No way.” 

Now it was Casey’s turn to look startled. “RJ, I’m dangerous. This just proved it. What if something like this happens again?” 

“It won’t.” 

“You don’t know that.” 

“Yes, I do. I won’t let it happen again.” RJ grabbed his chin and forced his tiger to look at him. “You’re a good person and an even better ranger.” 

Casey marveled that he could even think such a thing. How could be possible believe that? Couldn’t RJ see what he really was? What kind of danger he was hinting at? Casey was an animal, a monster, with a human face and he knew this. The creature inside him was currently chained, but he didn’t know how long that would last. How could he allow himself to stay around and hurt others? 

Who was he? God, what was he? 

“Stop thinking that.” 

“You have no idea what I’m thinking.” 

“It’s obvious.” RJ reached out and brushed a hand through his tiger’s hair. The cub didn’t move away from the touch this time causing the wolf to relax a little. “Casey, when you captured me… when you kissed me…” He paused, unsure about how to continue. “Do you like me? As in more than a friend?” 

“Yes.” It was just too much for the tiger. The looks, the touches, the silent promises of something that he knew wasn’t true. He had to go. Casey slid past RJ off of the bed and headed for the door. But before he got too far a hand wrapped itself around his wrist causing him to stop. He glanced down at the hand then to the man it was attached to. RJ was just staring up at him, his eyes searching. Adverting his gaze, the grip on his hand tightened. The next thing the tiger knew he had been yanked back towards the bed. 

Lips pressed against his own roughly, almost desperately. The tiger soon found himself being yanked over on top of the wolf. A tongue darted out and brushed against his lips asking, begging, for permission. He opened his mouth and allowed it entrance. 

Purring back as his affections were returned, RJ slowly mirrored the tiger, wrapping one arm around to stroke his hair in encouragement. Letting him have his turn, he pressed forward, determined to get his own taste. The wolf playfully nipped at the man’s lower lip, enjoying all the attention. 

The tiger was willing and his: there was nothing else that mattered. “Stay with me,” RJ whispered. 

“RJ…” The one word came out as a low moan. 

“Stay.” He repeated, pleading. His mouth moved down to nuzzle at the tempting neck before him. A grin came over his face as an idea came to mind. With one quick move he had traded places with the cub. RJ found himself kneeling over the other man. He reached up and gently touched the gauze that covered his mate’s shoulder. “I marked you. I made you mine.” 

“What?” Casey tugged at the gauze for a moment, wincing as the tape pulled, before his hand was slapped away. 

“Don’t touch it. The bite’s still healing.” At Casey’s questioning look he continued. “When I bit you I marked you. I made you my mate.” 

“Mate?” Casey sounded confused as he touched his shoulder. Pressing down against it too hard, he winced. “Will it scar?” 

“Yes,” RJ practically purred, grinning. That grin disappeared at the alarmed look Casey’s face. “I’m not expecting anything.” No matter how much the wolf in him howled in protest he wanted to make sure that Casey understood. He wasn’t going to force anything on the man in front of him. Not unless he wanted it as well. “All I’m asking is for you to stay.” 

“But…” 

“Please. Just give it a chance.” A chance to prove he would be a good mate. To prove that he’d take care of his tiger. To prove that Casey really was a good person. 

He sighed and looked at the man above him. Pleading looks were sent down at him. One hand was still underneath his shirt, rubbing his stomach absently. “One chance,” Casey conceded. “Just one.” 

“So you’ll stay?” The grin returned as he was given a nod. “Yes.” He leaned down and let his lips just graze the tiger’s. Heat shot through him at the touch and the desire to claim shot through him. Pulling back, the grin became shaky. 

Casey just blinked as RJ crawled off of him. Without even thinking he grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down on top of him. The wolf landed with a surprised expression and a grunt. Casey flinched slightly as his still tender bruises were hit. 

The last thing RJ saw before his mate leaned up to kiss him were a set of gold tingled eyes. 

-

Scorpina was out on the balcony, staring out into city when Marcus found her. She didn’t even look up as he felt him join her. 

“What’s wrong?” He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. 

She heaved a sigh. “You know what’s wrong. I’m sure you all heard it.” 

“Scorpina--,” Swoop started. He didn’t need to see to know she was nearly crying. He could hear it in her voice. 

“He hates me, Marcus. Casey hates me. My own son.” Scorpina brushed the tears away from her face, hating the weakness. She buried her face in his chest, clutching on to the black shirt. “All I wanted to do was protect him.” 

Marcus pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “He doesn’t hate you. Just give him some time.” 

“Time.” She gave a weak laugh. “Time is one thing I’ve got.” 

He smiled down at her. “Things will get better. I promise. We have all the time in the world.” 

\- 

“What are you going to do now?” 

Karone glanced up from the bowl of popcorn she was snacking on to the four people in front of her. “What?” 

“Well, Casey’s safe. And mostly okay. So what are you doing now?” Lily asked her. 

She smiled at the cheetah. “I’m heading home. My sister-in-law, Ashley, is pregnant and I promised to be back before the baby is born.” Karone sat down on one of stools. “Plus, I’m kinda missing my husband.” 

Several startled looks were exchanged before Lily replied. “Husband?! You’re married?” 

She let out a laugh. “For four years.” Her hand trailed up to the chain around her neck and she tugged it from under her shirt. Hanging from the silver chain was a gold ring. “I don’t like wearing it when I fight. It’s too easy to lose.” She looked over to Dallina. “What about you?” 

Dallina just shrugged, staring at the gold ring Karone was fiddling with. “I’m going to get a ride off of this rock. It’s not that hard to find jobs so…” She snatched a bottle of water out of Sorani’s grip and took a sip. Sorani sent her an affronted look before grabbing it back. 

Theo frowned at her. “What is that you do exactly?” 

“Well,” Dallina grinned, “Scorpina is my mother.” 

“You’re an assassin.” The disapproval in Theo’s words was both obvious and ignored. 

“No.” She shook her head. “I’m a mercenary. There’s a difference.” He shot her a look of disgust. 

Karone just rolled her eyes at the animosity. “And what about you?” She asked Theo. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” He said as he moved away from the assassin’s oldest. A hand reached out and tugged him down to the couch. Theo found himself sitting beside Sorani instead. 

Dallina made a strangled noise but said nothing as her sister sent her a glare. 

“Yeah,” Lily agreed as she perched on the couch arm. “We still have Dai Shi and his army to deal with.” She glanced over at Sorani. “And you?” 

Sorani shrugged. “Don’t know.” She grinned and bounced a little. “Whatever I want, I guess.” A pensive look crossed her face. 

“What is that not reassuring?” Theo replied, shifting uncomfortable as she eyed him. 

The contemplative look turned decisive. Theo barely had time to blink before she leant over and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Pulling back, she smiled. “Anything.” She gave him a peak on the cheek before jumping up and bouncing down to the pizza parlor, leaving a flushed and astonished Theo in her wake. 

“Well,” Dallina cut through the silence. “That was… new.” 

He looked over a Lily, who was trying not to laugh, than Karone, who just looked amused. Finally his gaze settled on Dallina, who looked alternately disgusted and resigned at the same time. Theo sighed as his line between right and wrong blurred a little more before getting up and following her. 

An awkward silence fell over the remaining three. Karone fiddled with the bowl for a few moments before holding it out to the other two. 

“Popcorn?” 

Fin.


End file.
